Trueblades and Wolf Fangs
by silverwolflover
Summary: Jade is a wandering Trueblade who is an excellent artist who loves animals which leads to her deep interest in the Laguz. One day she hears about a man who tried to cross the desert and thought he saw buildings. So out of pure curiosity Jade checks it out
1. Wolves of Hatari

Chapter 1

Name: Jade Rank: Trueblade Age: 21 Hair Color: Dark Blue Eye Color: Emerald Green Outfit: dark blue half sleeved shirt with a red leather tank top with thick black bands as straps and a broad black line at the neck line. Wears a wolf tooth tied as a necklace. Black tights with dark brown boots, and a silver half cloak that goes around her waist when hot and around her shoulders when cold.

So here's the start of my story, enjoy I hope

"So, you're not sure whether or not you saw some buildings across the desert?" A 21-year-old Trueblade asked a middle aged man. The man shrugged. Jade was enjoying a drink at a inn when she heard the guy talking about what he thought he had saw and was curious to know about it.

"As far as I know it could've been a mirage. If it wasn't for my friend, who wasn't paying attention to what I was staring at, we wouldn't have made it back here alive. Trust me, girlie, if you go looking for something that might not exist out there, you might as well be stabbing yourself with that sword with ya there." The man said, returning to his meal. Without a second thought Jade paid for her drink and walked out of the inn.

"Come on, Nightmare. Let's have a little look at what's across that desert." Jade called out to her black stallion that was waiting patiently for her outside. The black horse flicked his ear and butted her side and looked back at the pack of supplies tied down with their other belongings on his saddle-less back. "Do we have enough supplies? I don't know. I just want to check out the desert is all. I'm sure you somewhat know about where to go since that's how I found you. I'm sure we'll be fine, so don't worry." Jade said as she pulled out a map and started leading her friend to the edge of town and out into the desert

3 days later

"Ah geez. This desert is hot." The trueblade complained as she walked with her half cloak draped over her head and half being dragged by her horse friend. Nighmare stopped and pawed at the sand beneath their feet and looked back at Jade with what looked like a glare. "Yeah yeah. It's my fault for dragging us both out here in the desert because of my stupid curiosity, and because of that we are now out of supplies and water and will most likely die out here. Ya happy now?" Jade grumbled at the horse.

Nightmare grunted at his friend and lowered himself so that Jade could get on. But Jade refused. "No. You're carrying all of our stuff and I'm just going to weigh you down. Thanks though." Jade said as she pushed Nightmare back to his feet and making him walk forward, wherever they were going. Nightmare could feel his friend's strength fading even more as she pushed herself. His ears came down as he thought about what she did for him yesterday. He wasn't in very good condition and was extremely thirsty. Seeing this Jade had offered her own gallon of water to him. Of course her refused but then Jade just shoved it down his throat and now she doesn't have anything else to drink.

Soon Jade collapsed. "You know what buddy, just go on." Jade whispered tiredly and blacked out. Nightmare nickered softly and tried to get some reaction out of her by nipping her and shaking her a bit with his nose. After many tries Nightmare shifted himself and slid his head under Jade and carefully balanced her as he stood to his full height, sliding Jade down his back. Sniffing the air he then started into a fast trot across the sands, gradually getting faster and at the same time making sure the Jade wouldn't fall off.

By sunset that day it took all of the horse's endurance to reach their destination. Hatari. Weak and exhausted Nightmare determinedly made his way through the sands and towards the city, hoping to be able to get some help from a former friend of his.

The next morning Jade was awakened first my her stomach growling and her aching muscles. Groaning with her eyes still closed Jade was about to turn around in her sleep when she felt a cool damp cloth lead by gentle hands patting down her warm forehead. Cautiously Jade opener her eyes and was met with a warm feminine face smiling down at her. Jade had noticed immediately that the woman was a Laguz judging by the white ears sticking up from her shoulder length silver grey hair. She had beautiful eyes the same shade of green as hers and her attire... looked like the kind of clothing you would most likely wear when traveling in the desert.

'I wonder what kind of Laguz she is.' Jade wondered as she took in the woman' appearance.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Jade." The Laguz woman said, startling Jade.

"I only know your name because of your friend, Nightmare. He is a friend of ours from a long time ago and he asked us to take good care of you while he too recovered." The woman explained seeing Jade's somewhat confused face. "Forgive me. I am Queen Nailah of Hatari. I am a wolf Laguz. And this is my loyal servant Volug." Nailah said gesturing to a shirtless man with light brown markings similar to the wolf queen. He had black wolf ears, tail, and hair that touches the shoulders, his eyes were a serious deep purple. At his neck he wore a blue looking collar held by small red vertical bindings and a necklace with several teeth strung on it. He wore light trousers with a weird looking belt and a torn red material attached to it. Jade noticed that he was holding a tray, but she couldn't see what was on it considering her low vantage point on the bed.

Volug nodded at the mention of his name and it took several seconds for Jade to realize that she was staring at him a little too long. 'Oh Goddess, he's sexy- Jade shut up.' Jade mentally scolded herself for being distracted. She turned to Nailah and sat up on the bed that she was laying in. "May I see Nightmare? I'm really worried about him. He wasn't looking good even before I collapsed in the desert." Jade asked the wolf queen. Nailah just smiled.

"Nightmare was right about you. You may see him once you've eaten something. Your stomach has been growling a few times already and I'm surprised you haven't even noticed." Nailah said standing up and petting Jade's head lightly. Nailah was about to walk out the door when she also added. "When you're done eating Volug will take you to where we're keeping Nightmare when he thinks you're strong enough." With that the white wolf queen left and shut the door behind her.

Jade sighed and moved herself so that her feet were hanging off the bed. 'I don't really feel all that weak...' Jade thought to herself, not noticing when Volug had already moved to set a tray of food on the table next to her bed. Jade carefully set both feet on the cool stone floor and pushed off the bed. For a moment she was balanced but then her legs shook and collapsed from weakness from lack of food. Jade was braced herself for a painful fall, but what she thought was going to feel like hard stone she instead felt hard firm muscled flesh under her hands. Opening her eyes she saw that Volug had caught her. He gently placed her on the bed and scooted the tray of food closer to her. Jade's face was stained red from embarrassment and quickly nabbed a piece of fruit and started nibbling on it to try and calm her nerves. Volug just stood there watching her eat and she was left to wonder about what just happened.

'Okaay. That was embarrassing.' Jade thought to herself. She quickly took a quick peek at the humanoid black wolf in front of her through her blue hair. He continued to watch her eat, but she saw that he had a hint of amusement in his eyes, but she quickly looked back down and took an even bigger bite of the juicy apple she was eating. 'Very embarrassing.' She added in her mind as and awkward silence started to hang over her.

Well that's one chapter down. So, what do ya think? Was it okay? Was it bad? I hope it was okay. I'll continue this as soon as a can what with finals coming up.


	2. Friends Old and New

Chapter 2

For the last several long minutes Jade had quickly chewed through the plate of food that was given to her, making her nearly choke on the apple, nuts, berries, and pieces of stake on the plate. 'Several long minute' because of the awkward silence between her and Volug and 'quickly' because he wouldn't stop watching her eat making it even more awkward. Once full Jade stretched out on the bed with a contented smile on her face. "That was good. It's been forever since I've eaten a good meal. Thanks." Jade said smiling at Volug, who just stared back at her. "Soo. Can I see Nightmare now?" She asked when she remembered her friend again.

Still not saying anything Volug gestured for her to stand, which she did. Eating some very filling food has helped her regain some of her strength, but not all. Only enough to be able to walk correctly. Volug quickly looked her over and nodded in satisfaction and turned towards the door, Jade eagerly following him out and closing the door on her way out. She followed him down winding corridors and out through a small courtyard which led to another part of the building, place, or wherever they're at. The whole time Jade was watching Volug's black wolf tail sway from side to side as he walked ahead of her, reminding her of the dogs she used to sketch while on her travels. Volug looked back at her occasionally to make sure she was keeping up okay and caught always caught her staring, but never said anything and just continued walking.

Jade was about to ask where they were going when they reached what looked like a make-shift stable made just for Nightmare, who whinnied his greeting to her upon sight of each other. "Nightmare! You're okay!" Jade called out excitedly and hugged the stallion's big black head, leaving Volug to watch after them a few paces away. "What did you go on and save me for? I was letting you do so you could live, not save me so that it was more possible for both of us to die back there." Jade said in dramatic anger when she suddenly pulled back to looked her friend right in the eyed. Nightmare squealed and nudged her stomach with his ears back in question. "Yeah yeah, I ate. So you were friends with Queen Nailah before huh? Should've figured as much since you appeared out of nowhere when we first met."

"He actually got separated from us." Queen Nailah's voice sounded from behind Jade, who jumped in surprise. "He was in training with his Branded handler and something had spooked him to run off and never came back. We tried to find him right after but lost him in a sandstorm. We never thought we would see him again. It really surprised us when he came to us all of a sudden the other night, near death and carrying you too." Nailah explained.

"You have a wonderful friend, Jade." Someone said as he, or she, stepped out from behind Nailah. "Queen Nailah has told me about you. Even the things that Nightmare has told about you. Now don't worry, nothing was bad." The person reassured Jade when her eyes widened and looked to Nightmare, but they misunderstood Jade's reaction.

"Jade, I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of ours. He is Prince Rafiel of the Heron Clan of Serenes. He has lived with us for some time now." Nailah said.

"How long ago did you come to Hatari, Rafiel?" Jade asked, a surprised look crossing her face

"About 17 years ago. Why do you ask?" Rafiel replied in confusion

"Because when I was little I had lost my way at night trying to find my home. For some reason I decided to look up at the sky and saw something white flying through the night sky. At first I thought it was a dove but as I continued to watch it I saw that it was a Laguz, and I looked like it was having a hard time flying. Forgetting about getting home I started to follow it hoping that they would fall so that I could help them out if I could. Just as I was getting tired from chasing it I saw that I had found my home. I looked up again to look for the white winged Laguz and they disappeared. It was then that I promised myself that I would find the Laguz that had helped me get back home that time and to thank whoever it is. And I bet it was you Rafiel, so thank you very much." Jade bowed to the Heron prince as she thanked him.

Rafiel was speechless for a moment before he spoke out to Jade. "But, I didn't do anything to help you. At that time I was hurt and tried to escape from where I previously was before and flew in the wrong direction. If it hadn't been for Nailah finding me I would have died." Rafiel said, trying to not have Jade get the wrong idea.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy I am able to thank you now, whether or not the help was intentional." Jade told the kind-hearted Heron. "How long was I asleep?" Jade asked all of a sudden as she recollected something that Nailah said earlier. 'What did she mean about "the other night"?'.

"You were out about a day after arriving here. You both were very weak and exhausted that I thought you would be out a little bit longer than this. You can recover pretty fast for a Beorc." Nailah told her.

"A whole day. Well, I've had worst." Jade said more to herself, brushing off the fact that she had been unconscious for that long. "May I call you 'Nailah'?" Asked Jade, looking from her still tired friend and her new Laguz friends. Nailah simply nodded. "Will it be possible for me to see your wolf form?" Jade asked again as she started to dig into the pack that was taken off from Nightmare and set next to the horse. Without a word the wolf queen shifted into her requested form and faced Jade who turned around with and excited look. In one arm she held a long thin piece of wood with some cut parchment on it and in her other had she held some kind of object that she was using to scribble something on the parchment.

In her wolf form Nailah cocked her head to the side in curiosity but none of the others disturbed Jade with what she was doing. "Here, Nailah. You can shift back now, I want to show you something. Once back to her humanoid form Jade turned around the piece of parchment that Jade was scribbling on and showed Nailah a sketch of her in her wolf form and her name written in a fancy font at the bottom.

"What a beautiful drawing, Jade. You're very talented." Nailah breathed in amazement and how real the drawing looked.

"Yes, your artistic skill are amazing." Rafiel also commented. Volug was looking curiously over their shoulders and showed a small smile too.

"Thanks. I've practiced a lot with animals, people, and other Laguz that I've met on my travels around Tellius, and to be honest I've actually loved drawing wolves. I'm one of the few Beorcs out there that actually like Laguz. I've always had a fascination of them." Jade said, getting a bit red in the face as she explained her interest. Nailah ruffled Jade's hair in her way of showing affection to the Beorc who was now making her way into her heart.

"Can I make one more request?" Jade ventured. All three Laguz looked at her. "How easy can a wolf Laguz buck off a Beorc on his back?" She asked, smiling mischievously at Nailah then at Volug. "I've always wanted to try it." She added.

Nailah smiled back and was about to accept the challenge herself but was afraid she might hurt Trueblade. "Volug, would you show her around town, I'm afraid I'm a little busy." Nailah called back to Volug, who readily stepped up, his ears forward and tail swishing in anticipation.

'This is going to be fun.' Jade mused.


	3. Hatari and Goodbyes

Chapter 3

Jade's excited scream echoed in Hatari as Volug and her shot down streets, dodging people and stalls. Every now and then Volug would make a sharp turn with enough force to buck off almost anyone who wasn't paying attention, but Jade was ready for anything that Volug threw at her so she would grip his fur tighter and dig her knees into his sides. When they had turned down this one slightly narrow street someone was pushing a cart that contained the front part of their stall where it had the table and small shade structure over it. Volug was going too fast to stop and was too close to make a clean jump so he growled a warning to the person to look out and jumped right through the rectangular hole of the stall front. Just to make sure Jade was still okay Volug slightly turned his head back to look at her.

"What are you looking at? Go! Is that the best you can do?" Jade lightly taunted the wolf. With a huff Volug turned back to where he was going and sped up even more, turning down a more less active street. A flight of stairs was straight ahead that lead down to another level of the city, at the bottom of the stairs was a small stone building. Volug went straight down the stairs and leapt right at the building, but instead of landing on top he pushed off the wall, startling Jade a bit by the odd maneuver, and landed back into a gallop back on the streets.

The whole time Jade was really enjoying the ride around the town and loved everything that she saw as they passed. Still holding on very tightly she had closed her eyes several times just feeling the rush of the wind across her face and through her hair. She was about to close her eyes again when Volug made another sharp turn into an alley and came face-to-face with a high wall, high enough to make Jade doubt that even Volug couldn't jump it. Volug's ears swiveled back a bit as if in agreement but he just continued on. When it seemed they were about to crash into the wall Volug ran up the wall and had almost made it to the top just when they had lost momentum. But before gravity could pull them down, for some odd reason, Jade jumped off Volug's back and onto the narrow width of the wall. Feeling the loss of weight on his back Volug shifted in midair and landed effortlessly on the ground. He looked up at where Jade stood on the wall, wondering what she was doing, but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

Upon landing Jade got down on one knee to help balance herself on the narrow wall, but her attention was not where she was but what she saw. Looking from both her right and left sides she could see the huge city of Hatari. The sun was just setting giving the city a beautiful hue of red, the shadows of the buildings adding to the picture making it a breathtaking sight. She sighed deeply, breathing in the sweet air, and just enjoyed the view. A slight wind blowing against her face and hair reminded Jade where she was and she crouched back down onto the wall and finally looked down to where Volug waited for her. Did she mention that she didn't exactly like heights? It's not like she's scared or anything, she just doesn't like being too high up with a huge possibility of falling.

"Um, Volug. I don't suppose you would know of an easier way of getting down from here?" Jade's voice cracked a bit as she called down to the wolf Laguz. Volug looked at the walls on either side of them and the closest thing to Jade was a closed window and even that was still too far for Jade to jump to. Also seeing no other way down, Jade sighed and stared down at the ground, judging the distance and deciding whether to jump or stay. Volug held out his arms offering to catch her. Jade wanted to get down but she just felt frozen. "There really isn't any other way down than to jump, but I just can't move" Jade whined to herself. "Hey, Volug. Where are you going?" Jade called out when she saw Volug turn and start to walk away ' Is he going to get help?' Jade thought. Volug then stopped at the opening of the alley, transformed, and charged at the wall. When he was a few feet away he pushed hard against the ground and rammed his body into the wall just below Jade. It all had happened so fast that Jade didn't really know what had happened until she felt the wall shift a bit from the impact making her loose her balance and fall off. "What the heeeck!" Jade screamed out as she fell, landing in Volug's arms. Volug had shifted back in time to catch Jade, who was now blushing red at having to be caught from falling by Volug again. 'This better not become a habit' Jade thought to herself as she held onto Volug in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Gently putting down the slightly shaken Jade Volug heard a distant howl pierce the air as Nailah was called them back for supper. It was late and both Laguz and Trueblade were tired from their adventure through the city, so Volug shifted back into his wolf form and lowered himself for Jade to get on easier. "I can get on by myself." Jade half mumbled to herself and averting her red face from the wolf's range of sight. Their way back was at a much more slower pace than when they were shooting down streets. Jade was able to get a better look at the people who also lives in Hatari and saw some other Laguz she's never seen before. There were several other wolf Laguz roaming around the streets, some she could only guess were bears. Among them were also Beorcs others that had strange markings on them. 'I wonder if they're the Branded that Nailah said before.' Thought Jade as she stared back at one long after they had passed them. "You live in a very interesting city, Volug. It's so peaceful here and all the Laguz and Beorc here aren't hateful toward one another." Volug's tail swished a bit from the praise and the two traveled back to the palace in companionable silence.

They were greeted by Rafiel who was waiting for them at the top of the steps leading to the palace and had told Jade that she was to dine with Queen Nailah and himself tonight. Jade dismounted from Volug and started climbing the steps, but looked back when she saw that Volug was not following her and was going another way. "What about Volug? Where is he going?" Jade asked Rafiel as she joined him at the top of the stairs.

"He has gone off on a small errand for the Queen. No need to worry, he too will eat soon after. Come, we shouldn't keep Queen Nailah waiting." Rafiel responded gently to Jade and led her inside. Passing down a few long corridors they came to a rather large chamber where Rafiel explained is where Nailah usually dines alone or with guests. The large room itself didn't have very much decoration except for the long table and chairs in the middle, some torches on the wall to provide light and warmth, a long tapestry that showed the symbol of Hatari. Queen Nailah herself was seated at the head of the table, the tapestry of the symbol of Hatari hanging behind her.

"I trust your adventure through my city was fruitful." Nailah greeted them. "Come, sit with me." Rafiel urged Jade to sit on Nailah's right as he settled himself on her left. "So what do you think of Hatari?" Nailah asked Jade as the three of them were served a serving of a large piece of roasted beef, black berries, and salted nuts.

"You have a beautiful city. I've never really seen Beorc and Laguz interact so peacefully with each other, much less walk upon the same grounds and live in the same places without breaking out into a fight." Jade said as she cut herself a slice of meat.

"Where you live sounds rather disturbing." Nailah commented.

"Yeah. It's annoying really. Some people would use almost any excuse just to pick a fight with the Laguz and get them in trouble when they obviously have done nothing wrong." Jade agreed. Too hungry to talk anymore all three of them decided to eat in silence. Every now and again Jade would shoot out random questions towards either Nailah or Rafiel, asking them about their interests, what they usually did, and some random facts about themselves. Eventually they all finished their food and Nailah rang a bell that Jade didn't even notice was there. Stuffed full and satisfied Jade leaned back in her chair, patting her her stomach and closing her eyes.

"I really do like this place. Too bad I'm planning on leaving tomorrow." Jade said suddenly to herself, temporarily forgetting that she was in the company of others.

"Leaving? May I ask why so soon?" Rafiel asked as he looked up from his plate to look sadly at Jade from across the table.

"I don't really stay in one place for very long. You could say it's a habit of mine. Besides, I love to travel cause I get to meet new people, draw new things, and even interact with a lot of other Laguz." Jade said, not noticing the slight sad atmosphere. "I myself am not sure why I feel like leaving just as I got here. I just do." She confessed after noticing Nailah and Rafiel's expressions.

"Rafiel is right. You can stay here a while longer." Nailah said, finishing her dinner. A servant emerged from somewhere Jade didn't see where and took their Queen's plate, two more also took Jade's and Rafiel's.

"No. I'll be alright. Besides, I haven't seen my family in some time now and I was planning on visiting them after my desert experience. Well, that's said and done."

"Is there at least anything that we can assist you with to help you along your way? More supplies maybe?" Queen Nailah offered.

"That would be nice, thank you very much." Jade said happily.

"Good. I'll have them prepared for you by tomorrow." Nailah got up from her seat and made her way to the doorway. "I bid you two good night. Rafiel, do get some rest, you look tired." With that Nailah exited the room leaving Rafiel and Jade to do what they wished.

"Rafiel, you can speak the Ancient Language, right?" Jade asked curiously. Rafiel nodded. "How do you say 'You should talk more often' in the Ancient Language."

"Ahaha. You wish to tell this to Volug. I would like to have more conversations with him too. You would say it like _you should talk more often_." Rafiel said, pronouncing each word in the Ancient Language slowly so that Jade could hear how it sounds.

"Alright, I'll remember that. Just remind me about it tomorrow." Jade said standing from her seat and walking towards the door with Rafiel next to her. "We should turn in for the night. And Nailah's right, you do look tired. She really cares for you a lot."

"Yes, we are very close and she can be very protective. Good night, Jade." Rafiel bowed his head and headed down the hall. Jade yawned her good night and went the opposite way to her own chamber, after being lost for about an hour until someone showed her the way.

The next morning Jade woke up before the sun had crested the sand dunes. After getting dressed and ready to go she met Nailah, Rafiel, and Volug outside and waiting for her with Nightmare saddled, packed, and ready to go. Nailah was curious at first as to why Nightmare didn't have a saddle when they first came there but then Nightmare explained that Jade never looks at him the same way a Beorc would look at their horse companions, but more of a friend that she doesn't have to ride upon.

_She prefers to walk than ride unless she really needs the lift_ Nightmare said. The three Laguz walked Jade and Nightmare to the edge of Hatari where they would be able to direct her to where they needed to go.

"Thank you again for helping me and Nightmare. I'm so happy I was able to meet all three of you. I promise to come and visit someday." Jade told them as she hugged each of them. "And maybe next time I'll be able to draw both you and Volug." Jade said to Rafiel when she gave the Heron a hug goodbye. Nightmare pawed the ground impatiently and moved forward so that Jade could climb onto his back.

"We decided to provide you with a saddle for the journey back. If you ride it will of course be much more faster." Nailah advised as she boosted Jade up on Nightmare. Jade nodded down at the wolf queen and took the reigns. But before she turned Nightmare around she looked to Volug.

"Hey Volug, thanks for showing me around Hatari and nice try with getting me off your back, maybe Nailah would do better." Jade teased. She took a quick glance at Rafiel who nodded to her and she in turn nodded back. "Oh and Volug, _you should talk more often_." With that said Jade turned Nightmare around and quickly shot up one of the sand dunes, disappearing in seconds.

3 years later

"Good job. Here's your payment. Now get lost." A large balding man grunted at a blue-haired Trueblade.

"Rude much." Jade muttered to Nightmare as they started to walk down a street and away from the person that had hired them earlier. "Hey Nightmare, how would you like to go back to Hatari?" Asked Jade just as she was thinking that it was a warm day today.


	4. 3 Years Later

Chapter 4

It's been 3 years since Jade and Nightmare had traveled across the Desert of Death and visiting Hatari. For no reason Jade had decided to keep quiet about it and went about her normal life earning money by doing odd jobs, sketching people and Laguz alike, and even some mercenary work. After returning from Hatari she immediately went home and helped her family move to a new place somewhere in Daein where she believed was more safer than most. Her mother was working as a painter in their old town and is now setting up a new shop, setting up some of the sketches that Jade has done as examples to display. During her travels her mother and her father helped her younger brother Joric, who is now 19, to join the army after being trained expertly by their father, who is a former weapons master when he was younger. Satisfied that her family was okay she left again.

Now that she has time on her hands to do whatever she wished Jade felt like going across the desert to visit the Wolf Queen the the Heron Prince that she had befriended. Strolling into town they came to a new shop that wasn't there before. Curiosity getting the better of her she went in to see what she could buy, leaving Nightmare outside to wait for her. Her mother has said that she had always been the curious child and would take up almost any challenge. The shop had many items ranging from common items to rare relics and sturdy weaponry to protective gears. While browsing through the shelves of random items she found a book with only blank pages.

"This is perfect for a new sketch book. I left my old one at home." Jade said to herself. She purchased the book and a new sword for herself because she had lost her old one in the last job she had taken up. They went further into the city and bought enough food and water to get them across the Desert of Death, even some sweet oats for Nightmare as a treat.

They were about to exit the city when she saw the back of someone peering behind a building at some people that she could probably only guess they were following. Jade strolled up to the person and tapped them on their shoulder, which was covered by their red armor. 'I wonder what they're wearing that for.' She thought briefly as the person whirled around in surprise.

"Hi, my name is Jade and this is Nightmare. What's yours?" Asked Jade, who was surprised to see that it was a girl wearing the red armor. She had short brown hair held up in pigtails on her head and had one of the cutest chubby faces that Jade has ever seen.

"I'm Meg." Meg said a bit shyly.

"Nice to meet you Meg. So where are you from?" Jade asked as she shook Meg's hand.

"I'm from Crimea." Meg replied, feeling a little less shy.

"Kind of far from your home huh. So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Aah!" Both Jade and Meg screamed out when they were suddenly jumped by a silver-haired girl and a green-haired boy.

"There, now we can see your faces." Said the girl. Jade could only guess that she was the Silver-Haired Maiden that everyone was talking about.

"They're... girls?" The boy said in surprise.

"So what?" Said Jade in a not caring way. Meg apologized and was about to run away when the girl asked her not to leave and Jade held her back.

"My name is Micaiah. Don't be afraid." Micaiah assured Meg, who seemed to calm down a bit. The boy who was with her said something to her about her not telling them her name and them being on the run. "It's alright. They're not after us." Micaiah said to him. "This is my... brother, Sothe. We're from Nevassa."

"I'm Jade. This is my friend Nightmare and this girl here is Meg." Said Jade, just deciding to introduce them all.

"Hi there." Meg said, Nightmare nickered.

"What are you two doing out here at the edge of the desert?" Micaiah asked them. Jade looked at Meg with a smile, telling her to go first, since that was what she had asked first.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone very important. Someone very close to my heart..." Meg started to trail off on her answer

"All by yourself?" Micaiah asked. Meg nodded.

"You're meeting someone way out here?" Sothe asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly. All I know is that this is where he came before he disappeared. I thought maybe he went into the desert." Meg replied

"What a coincidence. We're also looking for someone in the desert. Would you like to come along?" Micaiah said cheerfully.

"Really? Are you sure?" Meg asked surprised by Micaiah's offer

"Of course."

"Oh thank you! I've been lonely since I've left Crimea on my own."

"You came all the way from Crimea? I'm surprised you made it this far." Sothe said

"How about you, Jade? What is your reason for coming out here to the desert?" Micaiah asked Jade, almost forgetting she was there.

"I was planning on visiting some friends who live across the desert. It's been three years since I've seen them and I thought that I might as well pay them a visit. And yes, there is another country on the other side of the desert. Surprising isn't it." Was Jade's nonchalant reply.

"How interesting. Would you like to come along too?"

"I would love to. The more the merrier right?"

"That's it then. Welcome aboard you two. You're one of us now." Micaiah welcomed them warmly to their group and led the way to the desert after joining up with the rest of their party, the Dawn Brigade.

As they traveled through the desert Jade and Meg were properly introduced the the rest of the Dawn Brigade members. Nolan, a Fighter, made the first move in welcoming them. He was a lot older than the rest of them, as Jade could tell by the beard, but he was nice. He shook their hands in a warm gesture of friendship and pointed out the other two members, who waved back at Jade and Meg and waited until Nolan was done talking. The first one he pointed out to was a young man named Leonardo, an Archer, who has blond hair, blue eyes, and blue attire. His whole appearance seemed calm and dignified. The next one is another young man named Edward, who is a Myrmidon. He has dark brown hair and eyes and wore a goldish shirt under a red one. He looked to be good natured and a very confident person. A young woman named Laura was introduced next and she was a Healer with short black hair, brown eyes, and had a warm personality. Her childhood friend is a soldier named Aran with green hair. To Jade he kinda looked a bit bored, but that was about it.

"I see you fight using a sword." Edward spoke up first. "Then I would like to challenge you to a match!"

"You're on." Jade got into a fighting stance and was about to take out her sword when Nolan held out a hand in front of them, earning some whining complaints from both sword fighters

"Wait you two. Why would you start having a fight out here in the desert." Both Jade and Edward just stared at Nolan, wanting him to get to the point. "Could you at least wait until we've stopped to rest. You'll just get tired on the way if you start now." Nolan said, sighing in relief when both swords were put away.

"The minute we stop, that's when we start." Said Jade to Edward, passing him to follow more closely to Micaiah and Sothe while leading Nightmare next to her. Edward nodded and walked right next to her to make conversation instead to pass the time. Nolan and Leonardo just looked at each other and shook their heads as they brought up the rear of their interesting group.

The desert was hot and sandy and the day just kept getting hotter and hotter, the feeling all too familiar to Jade's dislike. Out of boredom Jade climbed onto Nightmare's back and pulled out her new sketchbook that she had bought. Leaning on the horse's neck for support Jade started to draw everyone individually, every now and then getting 'what the heck are you doing' looks from her new companions. "I like to draw people, places, and things. Especially Laguz." Jade explained when Meg finally asked her what she was doing. Once Jade was done she ripped out the pages and gave each of them their own. Feeling a bit more energized again she slid off of Nightmare and continued to walk again.

Eventually Micaiah led the group to some ancient ruins that were probably built by Laguz, as had Sothe suggested. Sothe as ordered the rest of them to check the surroundings and he and Micaiah entered the building, checking out what might have called Micaiah to the ruins. As the group walked through the cool stone structures they marveled at the architecture of the building, amazed by its vastness and how it is even still standing. When it seemed as if everything was alright Nolan had told them to take a rest before the met back up with Sothe and Micaiah. Just as Jade had said, once they had stopped Edward rushed over to Jade and challenged her again.

"What? Already? Come on, we just got here and I'm tired and hot." Jade said plopping down on a fallen pillar, Nolan and Leonardo sitting on either side of her with no room left for Edward.

"But you said that we can fight once we were able to stop somewhere." Edward whined, lowering her sword. Green eyes briefly flickered down to his sword then back up the the young swordsman.

"Edward, we are all tired. You should rest and save your energy in case something happens, not waste it on in idle swordplay." Leonardo chided the Myrmidon.

"That's right, I did. And we will." Jade said shifting a bit.

"Alright then. When?" Still holding his sword Edward crossed his arms over his chest disappointedly.

"Now!" Jade had positioned herself so that when she quickly drew her sword and rushed Edward she would not hit either Nolan or Leonardo, who had jumped back in surprise at Jade's sudden movement. Edward was caught off guard and was barely able to block a strike to his shoulder. Leonardo just sighed in slight annoyance as he watched his friends spar with one another. After a few hurried blocks Edward was able to get his footing and start to deliver some offensive attacks. Having more experience in sword fighting Jade decided to take it easy on Edward for a bit until he started getting serious. Edward was pretty good with a sword, she'll give him that much, but her of course has a whole lot to learn. After warming up a bit Jade started to move from defense to offense and started striking faster at Edward. Jade raised her sword above her head as if going for an overhead side slash to the left, Edward also raising his in defense, but then Jade feinted and changed her position so that her sword would slash Edward's unprotected side. Not really wanting to hurt him Jade swung her sword and batted Edward with the flat of the sword. Edward had cried out, expecting the feel of steel ripping flesh, but felt nothing but the slap to his side. "You're dead." Jade merely said. Edward huffed and rushed her again.

Jade and Edward had been trading blows for a good seven minutes when Nolan heard Micaiah calling for them. "Everyone, Micaiah and Sothe needs us." Nolan shouted to them urgently. Everyone stopped what they were doing, quickly gathered their belongings, and rushed after the Fighter. They followed Micaiah's call to another large room that contained mounds of gold, but their amazement to the treasure shifted to the forms of Laguz bandits surrounding them from every side.

"Feel like drawing these Laguz, Jade?" Leonardo teased Jade as he started shooting a string of arrows at a Laguz that had come too close.

"Not if they're about to rip me to shreds." Jade yelled to the Archer as she charged at a cat Laguz. The cat saw her coming and waited until Jade was closer for it to pounce, but Jade has fought with many troublesome Laguz before and also waited for the cat to make a move. Suddenly it pounced aiming for her throat, ready to end her quick. Ready for the expected pounce Jade sidestepped and cut a deep gash into the cat's side once it had landed on the spot she was just at. The cat Laguz yowled in pain and lashed out at her again only earning a stab in the neck with her sword.

"One down and only, like what, nine more to go?" Jade cried out, rushing to help Meg and Leonardo with an especially strong tiger. Meg was trying to hold him back with Leonardo backing her up, but the tiger just kept coming back and dancing away, keeping them on their toes and tiring them out. Jade had snuck up on the the tiger Laguz and was about to dig her sword into its backside when it suddenly whirled around and batted her away with a powerful paw. Temporarily distracted by Jade Leonardo was able to come in close and shot in some arrows to the heart, ending him instantly.

"Are you okay, Jade? That looked like it hurt." Meg said, quickly helping Jade up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that one." Jade coughed a bit and got herself ready for their next opponent. While Jade, Meg, Aran, Leonardo, and Edward were taking care of the Laguz near the entrance from which they came from Micaiah, Sothe, Nolan, and Laura fought their way to the leaders of the Laguz bandits. There were many close calls when it seemed like Micaiah was going to be killed but Sothe would always come running to her rescue with Nolan not too far behind. Soon enough every Laguz in the room were routed to the relief of the Dawn Brigade.

"Hey Micaiah, you okay? You kind of look a bit shaken." Jade said as she passed Micaiah while looking for Nightmare. Everyone else were gathering around and making their way to where Micaiah and Sothe are.

"I'm fine. Where's Yune? Yune? Yune, where are you? You can come out now." Micaiah called for the little orange bird that always travels with her.

"You and that bird. It's... a little strange." Sothe commented, looking at Micaiah in a weird way.

"You're just jealous. Wait, I hear something."

"I can't hear anything."

"Someone's singing. It's coming from over there." Micaiah pointed to the direction to where she claims to hear the singing and dashed off, Sothe in pursuit.

"Michaiah, wait!" Sothe called out. Seeing their leaders running off in a hurry to somewhere Jade and the others started to follow them, wondering where they were going to this time. As the group got closer to what seemed like another large room Jade and everyone else could now also hear the singing voice that Micaiah was talking about.

'This voice sounds... kind of familiar.' Thought Jade. She saw that Nightmare's ears were pointed forward and he seemed eager to overtake Micaiah and Sothe ahead of them.

Once they entered the room from which the singing was coming from everyone stopped in slight surprise. Jade, who somehow ended at the back of the group, peeked around to see what everyone was looking at, and what she saw made her so excited that not even her huge smile could express her happiness. There across the room from them was Nailah, Rafiel, and Volug, Rafiel sitting on a stump of a pillar with Nailah and Volug laying on either side of him in their wolf forms. Rafiel was the one that was singing and on his shoulder was Yune. When they had entered all three heads had turned their way.

"Nailah! Rafiel! Volug! I'm so happy to see you again." Jade said as she ran to her three Laguz friends with every intent on hugging all of them them to death. Nailah had just stood up, still in her wolf form, as she was tackled by an excited Jade. Letting go of Nailah Jade then moved on to also hug the Heron prince, embracing him more gently than she did with Nailah. Lastly, of course was Volug, who looked as if he was going to move away but Jade just pulled his furry wolf neck to her. "I really missed you guys. How are all of you?" Jade asked, finally stepping back and both wolves shifted into their humanoid form.

"Jade, you know these people?" Micaiah asked when everyone had already made their way across the room and were standing a few feet from where Jade had met her friends.

"Yes. These are my friends who live across the desert that I was going to visit." Jade explained.

"Hello. Who are you?" Asked Micaiah as she got closer to the three Laguz and addressed the Heron prince.

"I am Rafiel. A voice guided me here. Was it you?" Rafiel asked Micaiah.

"No, but I heard a voice that guided me here as well. Someone or something may want us both here." Micaiah replied.

"You're laguz, aren't you? One of the heron clan, and two of the beast tribe. Right?" Sothe said as he stepped up next to Micaiah to get a better look at them.

"You are correct, Beorc youth." Said Rafiel.

"  
>Your white wings reveal you're of the heron royal family. Are you related to Prince Reyson, by any chance?<br>**  
><strong>"Reyson? My younger brother? You know of him?"  
><strong><br>**"You could say that. We served in the same company for a while."  
><strong><br>**"What? You are suggesting that my brother is still alive?"  
><strong><br>**"Yes. He is still alive. And as far as I know, your father the king and the princess Leanne are as well. Unless something's happened, all three of them live in the royal palace of Gallia, country of the beast tribe."  
><strong><br>**"Unbelievable! My father and my sweet Leanne... They're still with me! Oh, goddess! I'm...not alone. Not anymore... ...Ah..." Rafiel looked like he was about to cry in happiness at hearing the news of his brothers and sisters that Jade felt like giving him another hug.  
><strong><br>**"Rafiel..." Nailah spoke up, getting the Heron's attention. Volug was obviously standing next to her and not saying anything, again.  
><strong><br>**"Hello. And you are?" Micaiah asked as she finally noticed Nailah and Volug.  
><strong><br>**"I am Nailah, Queen of Hatari, and this is Volug, my loyal servant. Our kingdom lies far east of here." Nailah said. "Until we met Rafiel, we didn't know there were countries on this side of the desert. After all, no one had ever crossed the Desert of Death and lived to tell of it. Without Rafiel's guidance, we would never have survived the crossing."

"My people, the heron clan of Serenes, were blamed for the murder of Begnion's empress. Begnion mobs rose up in rage and massacred them. I had thought the whole of my clan, my entire race, had been wiped out. I wandered the desert in despair. If not for the queen, I would have died. In Hatari, I vowed to dedicate my life to her. And yet every night for these past three years, a voice has called out to me. Day by day, it has grown stronger... Until the voice led me to you all. Your news brings such joy! Father...Reyson...Leanne... My beloved family... My thanks to thee, O goddess... Ah..." Rafiel spoke up again so full of emotion.

"Rafiel... You talk too much. Control yourself. You, beorc... What's the best route to Gallia?" Nailah asked, getting to the point.

"It would be suicide to travel through Daein for a group of Laguz. We could take to you Crimea, but that would take longer" Sothe answered for Nailah.

"We would be grateful. By all means let's travel together. But why to Crimea and not straight to Gallia?" Nailah asked curiously.

"Entering Gallia by yourselves would be nearly impossible. The man you need to get you into Gallia actually resides in Crimea. That man, Ike, is in contact with King Caineghis and his advisors. There's no doubt in my mind that he's the man you need." Sothe said, sounding a little proud about mentioning Ike.

"Right. Lord Ike, hero of the Crimean Liberation, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and father of Sothe's children..." Micaiah said sarcastically, making fun of Sothe as he talked about Ike again. Jade and everyone else that were listening laughed at Micaiah's joke.


	5. Finding a Prince

Chapter 5

After meeting with Nailah and Rafiel again had made Jade so happy she wouldn't stop talking to them on their way back to the town on the outskirts of the desert. As they traveled she told them about all that she had been doing and her plan to visit them. While traveling back Jade sat upon Nightmare as she conversed with the Wolf Queen and the Heron Prince sketching them every now and then.

"Hey, didn't I ask you three years ago to talk more often? Say something." Jade said teasingly to Volug, who was walking slightly behind Nailah and Rafiel. He merely looked at Jade and shrugged as he looked somewhere else again.

"Nothing to say, huh?" Jade mumbled to herself as she started to relax more onto Nightmare's back, laying down as if in a weird narrow bed and putting her arm over her eyes to block out the sun. Even though she wasn't really trying she could hear as Nailah said something in the Ancient Language, Volug responding after. "So what did he say?" Jade asked.

"He says that even though he did say something you wouldn't understand him anyway." Nailah answered, probably hinting to a little annoyance with Volug's preferable silence.

"Hehe, that's true." Jade chuckled to herself and stayed silent for the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the town the sun was almost touching the earth as it bathed the sky in red and orange with hints of pink. For the night the company decided to stay at the lodgings there. While the company rested after their second journey through the desert Nailah's group had pulled Micaiah off to the side to talk, leaving Jade to wait with the rest as they chatted idly at a table. For a while they talked about nothing in particular, jumping from random subject to another. Sometimes they would be serious, some funny, and every time there would be some stretch of silence between them someone would just blurt out a question and everyone would join in conversation again.

"Once you settle down are you going to sell your art for a living like your mother?" Laura asked Jade.

"Maybe. At the moment I can't really see myself settling down anywhere. But I will continue to work on my art and fighting skills. So far I've yet to be defeated. Though I have come close to loosing a few times in the past." Jade said. She was leaning back on her chair that was dangerously close to tilting back, but Jade had set all four legs of the chair back down so that she could answer the Healer properly.

"What's it like traveling everywhere and getting stronger?" Edward piped in excitedly.

"It's fun, of course. You get to meet new people, strong or weak, and I've even made friends out of Laguz that used to not like Beorc very much but have taken enough of a liking of me to accept my friendship. In the town where my family used to live they called me the 'Laguz Tamer' or the 'Laguz Girl'. Kind of stupid I'd say. How about you guys, how did become the Dawn Brigade?"

Edward told of his story of him living on the streets and moving from town to town trying to survive and better his fighting skills. Eventually meeting Leonardo they helped each other out, Edward teaching Leonardo how to survive and Leonardo in turn taught Edward how to fight. Nolan came in and told how he, Micaiah, and Sothe had met up with them and together they formed the Dawn Brigade to fight for a better Daein. He also told how at some points they had nearly gotten caught and some where they had really helped to people.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jade said. As she listened to their story she got really into it and gradually leaned forward in fascination. Soon after Micaiah, Sothe, Nailah, Rafiel, and Volug, who was in his wolf form, came in. "What were you all talking about?"

"Tomorrow Rafiel and I shall take our leave and head West for Crimea." Nailah simply said as she stood in front of the group's table.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You can still travel with us." Jade said, getting sad.

"Our destination is Crimea then on to Gallia, yours is back to the desert with Micaiah. She says that this is still something that you all need to do back in the desert. Volug will be going with your group because I have asked him to stay with Micaiah to act as her bodyguard. You'll be fine."

"Volug's coming?" Jade leaned around Nailah to look at the black wolf next to Rafiel. Volug flicked his hear at her and Rafiel just smiled and nodded.

"Alright everyone, time to get some rest. We're going to need it tomorrow." Sothe said as he motioned for everyone to get going. Once everyone had said their goodnights to one another each departed to their rooms.

The next day Sothe and everyone woken up early so that they could leave. They saw Nailah and Rafiel off before they made their way back out to the desert. Micaiah had told them that they still needed to look for King Ashnard's son who they have heard was last seen in the Desert of Death.

"We've already been North, where we met Prince Rafiel and his party. That leaves East or South. Which way?" Sothe asked Micaiah once there were far enough into the desert to start going in a certain direction. While in wolf form, and staying like that for a while, Volug got Micaiah's attention.

"What is it, Volug? Is something wrong?" Micaiah asked him. Volug gestured towards the Southern direction. "Volug says he senses Beorc to the south. A lot of Beorc."

"That settles it then. We'll head south." Sothe said and started walking with Micaiah and Volug in the lead. Hearing the order everyone else followed without question. For hours the Dawn Brigade travels the hot sands of the desert, hoping that every time the would pass a large sand dune that there was something on the other side that would end their search. At first there were minor conversations between the members of the group, but as they pushed on they all decided to remain silent for the rest of the time in order to save their strength.

Just as the blazing sun was starting to set once again the desert land started to level out and become more firmer under the feet. Looking ahead they could see the ruins where a fight was taking place. Upon further inspection as they moved closer they could see that the ones closest to them were Begnion soldiers.

"Who could the Begnion soldiers be attacking out her in the middle of nowhere?" Said Sothe as they stopped several feet away from the ruins.

"Who knows, maybe a couple of thieves stole something." Jade teasingly suggested as she stood next to Micaiah and Sothe, sensing an oncoming fight.

"Whoever they are, we have to help them." Micaiah said in obvious concern and started forward with Sothe, Jade and the rest of the Dawn Brigade following at her heels.

As they through a side entrance to what looked like the ruins of the courtyard some of the Begnion soldiers saw them coming and turned to face them. In their charge Sothe, Nolan and Aran moved in front of the group to take on the first of the soldiers, backing them up were Micaiah with her Light Magic and Edward with his archery skills. As their own fight started more soldiers started to come to their comrade's aid but before they could get close Jade, Edward and Volug rushed them, each taking almost two at a time.

Suddenly a stray arrow had come out of nowhere and grazed a somewhat deep wound to Edward's side, making him collapse in shock with the pain. Seeing this from the corner of her eye Jade quickly finished off one of the soldiers she was fighting by blocking his sword from slashing her arm and angling her sword so that it stabbed him. Jade quickly made her way next to the fallen Edward and stood over him protectively. "Hey, you okay?" She asked as she blocked a parried a soldier that had come after her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Edward said as he stood up, the sting of the wound making him rise a bit slowly.

"Hey Edward, just take it easy okay? We're better fighters than them, just don't rush it. You need to think and be careful." Jade said as she lunged at a soldier that had managed to get passed her to get to Edward. He saw him coming and had barely blocked the man from chopping off his head, Jade finishing him off with a quick slash to his side. "Laura, can you please help Edward." Jade shouted to the Healer who was hanging behind being protected by Meg. Immediately Laura made her way to the two upon being called and Jade dashed on ahead to catch up with the others who had broken through the first line of soldiers and were making their way up some stairs

"Jade, hurry and get that Mage before he gets to Volug. He's holding a Fire Tome and-"

"Beast Laguz are weak against Fire magic. You're not the only one who's been around Laguz." Jade teased the green-haired man that she had just saved from being struck by a soldier wielding an Iron Axe. Following orders Jade looked for Volug and ran to fight next to him. "Bet you're holding up pretty good huh, Volug." Jade said as she dodged an arrow and swiped at the archer. Volug merely growled and grabbed another soldier by the neck, ripping his neck apart and spilling his blood. Jade now had a clear shot of the Mage but she approached cautiously as she planned how to get near him without him blasting a fireball every time she came within a few feet of him.

Leonardo saw Jade's little problem and made a shot at the Mage, only managing to nick him at the shoulder. But that was enough of a distraction for Jade as she instantly charged at the Mage and killing him in one fatal slash.

Clearing the top of the stairs and moving forward Sothe took a look at the people that were being attacked by the Begnion soldiers and was surprised at who it was. In curiosity Micaiah looked to where Sothe was looking.

"Wait a moment. Those people fighting the Begnion soldiers... It can't be."

"Are they people that you might know?" Jade asked, catching her breath.

"That white armor... Only certain Generals are allowed to wear it. I may very well know that soldier." Sothe said, half sure about who he was looking at.

"Really? Well then, all the more reason to help them. Let's hurry." Micaiah said next to him. Sothe nodded and led the way forward. They were already close to the defending group, they just needed to get past a few more soldiers and then their parties could meet. This time Sothe, Jade and Volug led the next attack, easily disposing of the Begnion soldiers. Repeating the pattern of direct in indirect attacks the Dawn Brigade had finally made it to their goal. While Sothe briefly talked with his old friends the others surrounded the guarding spot and took down any and every soldier that came close until the last one was downed by a single slash from Jade.

Once all was done everyone was able to relax and tend to their wounds while Sothe and Micaiah spoke with the General in the white armor, a blue-haired sword fighter, and a red-headed female Dracoknight that rides a green dragon. Jade was resting next to Volug as she watched the transaction. "I wonder what they're saying. Bet you know." She said turning to Volug. Volug just grunted and licked a scratch he had received from a swordsman. When Jade turned around again she saw a peculiar looking man with small glasses, hunched over, and a face that reminded her of a twisted raven's face. She could kind of tell that he was going to be quite bothersome, especially by looking at how he had approached Sothe and Micaiah. Curious Jade leaned forward a little and strained her ears to hear them.

"Lord Izuka, there is no need for concern. This young man is Sothe. We know him well.." Said the white General, who Sothe referred to as General Tauroneo. "Sothe, may I introduce Lord Izuka. He is Advisor and close confidant to Prince Pelleas, Ashnard's son." Hearing this both Sothe and Micaiah's eyes widened in surprise, Sothe turning to Micaiah in wonder.

"Micaiah! Did you hear that? the Prince _is_ here!." Sothe said to Michaiah and turned back to Tauroneo.

"Hey, good guess, Volug. You found the Prince." Jade smilingly teased Volug and tugged at his wolf ears, resulting in only have Volug flick his ears from her fingers and pushing Jade to the ground with his tail. "H-hey, Volug!" The black wolf ignored her and closed his eyes as if sleeping.


	6. The Army

Chapter 6

While Micaiah and Sothe and the other higher ups had their meeting, Jade and the others sat around in the army camp, waiting to hear what their next orders will be.

"Check." Jade said in a bored tone, successfuly hiding a knowing smile behind her sketch book as she sat back and waited for her turn. To pass the time, and save energy, Jade decided to have a mild battle of Chess with Edward. Even though it wasn't fair that she didn't tell him that she was pretty good at it than him, her excuse could be that he didn't ask.

"Again!" Edward cried out in disbelief. "How many times have you played this game?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. I play when I play. I don't keep track." Edward sighed and stared hard at the gameboard, thinking of the many possible ways that he could move. When he first suggested to play chess he was sure in his strategic skills, since he had won many times against multiple people and thinking that Jade would not be any different. Now after about half an hour he's already lost almost more than half of his pieces while Jade has only lost her pawns. While Jade waited patiently for the swordsman before her to make a move she waved Nolan over to take a look at what she had drawn. Not a moment later he threw his head back and and howled with laughter.

Curious with what was so funny Edward looked up, moving his King safely out of range from Jade's Knight. "What's so funny? What did you draw, Jade?" Jade and Nolan continued to laugh and she just shook her head at his questions.

"It's nothing. I'll show you once we've finished our game." She said, quickly moving one of her Bishops diagonally a square away from Edward's King. "Check." By now Laura and Meg had come up to see what was all the laughing about. Jade eagerly showed them her master piece as both of them tried to hold back giggles as they took quick glances at Edward.

"If it's something about me I want to see." Edward pouted, temporarily forgetting the game as he reached forward towards Jade's sketchbook.

"Na ah, not yet. We've got a game to finish. Whether you win or loose you have nothing to worry about, you'll get to see it very soon." Jade teased. Scanning the board again for the right move Edward placed his King off to one side. But before he could rethink his move, once his hand left his King, Jade immediately made her move without mercy. "Check." Jade slammed down her Rook, which have gone unnoticed for most of the game, in its effective place on the game board. "Mate."

Edward stared at the board and sighed in defeat. "All right, you win. Now may I see what you have there?" Edward asked, pointing to Jade's sketchbook. She handed it to him without any hesitation, but stood instead and placed a discreet hand over the pommel of her sword. In reality the picture really wasn't that funny at all. Jade simply drew him out with a rather large head making a weird looking face as he played chess, his arms crossed in an X towards the board as if deciding which piece to move and where to move it. The only reason they all found it so comically hilarious was because of the level of boredom. "This seriously can't be me." Edward said, placing the picture next to his head so that everyone could make the comparisons.

"Oh, it's you alright. Just from my point of view." Jade said, cutting her laugh short as she dodged a rock. The two were about to start another spar, again, when hey announced they were to head for Terin and attack the fortress. Everyone looked at each other and instantly became serious, ready to fight and eager to get going. However, for Jade, when she caught sight of Volug in his wolf form making his way towards Micaiah, all seriousness drained out of her as she deftly leapt onto his back. "Hear that Volug? We're finally going get some action." He snorted in reply and swatted at Jade, who jumped off before the furry appendage struck her on the back.

It took several days to get to Terin but they finally arrived at the fortress between two mountain cliffs by midmorning. From there they were put into their positions and given instructions. At first, to her dismay, Jade thought they were going to put her in with the back group the back group, but they left her to choose which group she prefered to join. More relaxed now she walked over to where Micaiah and Sothe were standing at the front, patiently waiting for everyone to be ready, and leaned on Volug. It wasn't very long until everyone was standing at a ready when they all started to move forward. As the frontal group, which was made up of Micaiah, Sothe, Volug, Jade, Edward, Leonardo, Zihark, and Tauroneo, they advanced onto the first few of their enemies. The middle group fanned out behind them, providing support on both sides, while the back group hung back a few paces to cover the back just in case there were others coming from behind.

The further the Liberation Army pushed through the battlefield the more harder it became for the others to defeat Begnion troops, especially when they met with the Generals that block their way, but that was mostly for the frontal group to handle while the middle and back group faced off with reinforcments that came from the back and surprise Pegasus Knights from the tops of the mountain. In each group they were paired off rather perfectly for effective strikes, especially in Micaiah's group where all that Jade and Volug had to do was make the final kills if any pair was having any trouble. By now they had already figured out their own attack combos, Jade's part mostly done by wolfback. Get it? Instead of horseback or dragonback it's wolfback. Jade tried to make that joke with both Micaiah and Sothe but they were of course too busy to pay very much attention.

"It's at least an amusing thought, don't you think?" Jade said, leaning over Volug's shoulder and neck to get his attention. The black Wolf Laguz merely shrugged as he got into a running start and pounced on one of the Generals while the others got busy trying to take down the other one. Once the man was down Jade carefully aimed her sword to where she could hit the General in the neck between his armor, but because she was on a moving mount that was used to hit-and-run tactics instead of staying in place she grazed the man's armor and gashed him on the underside of his upper arm. Volug obviously meant for her to miss because Jade caught a hint of Volug's wolf smile as they circled back to the Begnion General to finish him off. "You did that on purpose." Jade accused, wanting to flick him on the ear with Volug feeling no sense of guilt whatsoever. Jumping off the Wolf Laguz's back Jade pinned the back down to the ground with her boot on his head and stabbed him through.

After helping to get rid of a few more Pegasus Knights and taking out a man that almost got Micaiah Jade waited at the gate with Micaiah's group for everyone to regroup before they decided to move any further. There were several injuries here and there but nothing too serious that couldn't be fixed up by Laura. 'Oh how good it is to have a healer around, even though they can't really do anything else. But's it's worh protecting them.' Jade thought as she cleaned her sword of any blood while sitting at Volug's feet.

"Is everyone ready to press on? If Laura believes that you are unfit to fight at this time you should remain here and wait for us." Micaiah said to the waiting army. A few men were helped to sit somewhere off to the side as everyone prepared for another battle if need be. Satisfied Micaiah gave the signal to advance. Once they were through the gate and to the other side they were met with even more troops and a ballista in their face. Without hesitation Jade leapt back onto Volug's back as the Laguz ran slightly ahead of Sothe right at the men with the ballista, Jill, a strong red haired Dragonknight with a beautiful green dragon, speeding over and beating them there. Without much effort they took out the man who was manning the ballista and the two men that was apparently guarding him. By now the army had pretty much split into two, one half going with Micaiah to prevent the arrival of cavalry across one of the bridges and the other with Sothe, Jade, Volug, and Jill to head on against the enemy. However, before they could go their separate ways Micaiah spotted the captain taking out prisoners, mere civilians, as the captain, called Lord Laverton, from what they could hear, directed his lance at a small boy.

"That's not good. What do we do, Sothe?" Jade asked the green haired man next to her, who in turn looked to Micaiah, calling out her name as she screamed no at Lord Laverton.

"Fight, and these people will be executed right now!" Shouted Laverton."Surrender, and they will be spared." Even though he was still pretty far away Jade could see the evil smirk on the man's face. She wanted to go over there and punch that smile off his face. Like everyone else she looked to Micaiah for any instructions on what to do next.

"... Everyone, throw down your weapons." Said Micaiah. Before anyone, mostly Jade, could make any objections Sothe spoke up loud enough for only their army to hear him.

"You have a feeling, don't you?" Micaiah nodded in confirmation without taking her eyes off of Laverton. She was obviously scared for the captured civilians and didn't like the idea of surrendering themselves so easily, but she knew something was going to happen in their favor that was going to help save them. "Got it. We'll follow your instinct." With that everyone followed Sothe's lead and relinquished their weapons as they glared with hate towards Laverton for using such low and cowardice actions in order to insure victory.

"Ha ha ha ha ha... A wise choice, girl." Laverton cackled. "Well, no more need for these prisoners, is there? Kill them all!" Everyone else was outraged by such a heartless order, but someone else screamed out in protest, and to their surprise it came from one of the groups of cavalry closest to Laverton. It was a young woman with short hair and wearing light blue armor. She urged her steed forward and snatched the little boy from under Laverton's lance. "What do you think you're doing?" Laverton demanded from his subordinate.

"I'll have nothing to do with your and your monstrous tactics!" Shouted the young woman in hateful rage. As she said this the rest of her men came forward and grabbed the rest of the captured civilians and rode with them safely out of range. Once the last person was safely upon a horse behind one of her men the young woman galloped her horse back to the head of her rebellious lot.

Laverton was equally angry and just as ready to turn on her as she did him. "So, you betray us after all. Marado has never been known for holding its faith. You'll die like the rest!"

On the other side of the battlefield the Liberation Army was equally astonished yet grateful at the turn of events that they had just witnessed. "A troop of Daein cavalry just mutinied." Sothe said, his surprise just as evident as everyone elses. "Is this what you sensed?"

"Yes, now we must reinforce them and save the hostages!" Micaiah said, getting herself ready for battle once more. Nobody had to be told any other way as they reached for their weapons and moved into groups. Sothe led the way to where they could give assistance to the young woman and her cavalry troops just as they started to make their way towards them. Undoubedly they were pursued by the enemy, intent on punishing them for their betrayal.

Not bothering to paying the Liberation army much attention the soldiers near the bridge turned to meet the young woman and her followers. In the back two of her men were combat with one another, both of which had the civilians with them and trying hard to keep them safe. One of them got knocked off and killed, leaving an old mad defensleess on the ground. One of the other riders who did not have a civilian with him immediately plucked him off of the ground and tried to gallop away when he was met with another enemy cavalier. They were surrounded, but just then Volug and Jade leapt over one of the soldiers to pounce on one of the enemy's horses. Sothe was right behind them and took advantage of the stunned soldier, finishing him off quickly, Jill doing the same with the other. The sudden appearance of both a Wolf Laguz and a large dragon spooked the horses into breaking away from the young woman's cavalry as they made a run for it. Before the enemy could calm their mounts, however, the other half of Soth's group had just gotten across the bridge and engaged the enemy. Once across the bridge, while the rest of her troops headed towards the gate, the young woman came up to Micaiah.

Satisfied that all the civilians were unharmed and accounted for Jade and Volug, as if with one mind, launched themselves into the battle. As both the Liberation army and the Daein army fough with one another the enemy's lines were being pushed back further and further as they began to be cut down mercilessly one by one. When the numbers of the enemy have already diminished to just a few Jade decided to slide off of Volug's back and get in at least one close-combat fight instead of making deadly slashes from Volug's back. She also wondered if he was already tired of carrying her across the battlefield, not that it would be a burden but more out of annoyance? Well, she wouldn't have cared if it was the latter. Once she was off Volug gave her a side look as if asking what she was doing, but then shrugged and rushed at an approaching Fighter while Jade played around with a Soldier with a readied lance that was aimed at her midsection.

Soon enough Laverton was cornered and killed where he was, two arrows in his chest from Leonardo, slashed in the side by Sothe, and magically finished by Micaiah. The moment Laverton's lifeless body slid off his horse to land with a dull thud on the ground everyone cheered their victory. Some were lost, others injured, but most had survived and are grateful to be alive. Gathering themselves up the rest of the army made their way back to the gate, ready to go back to camp for a well deserved rest. Jade was slightly behind Micaiah and Sothe when she heard a snort behind her and hot breath at her back.

"Hey Volug. That was an interesting fight, don't you think?" Jade asked, scratching the Wolf Laguz behind the ear. Volug momentarily closed his eyes and slightly eaned into Jade's hand, but then as if suddenly realizing what he was doing Volug immediately pulled his head back and looked the other way with a frown. "Aw, don't be like that. You don't have to be embarrassed just because you wiked your wittul ear scwatched." Jade teased and Volug shot her a halfhearted glare, moving a little bit in front of her and wacking her backside with is tail. "Hey!" Jade exclaimed and failed in her attempt at punching the wolf in the flank as Volug dance away from her with a wolf smile.

While everyone was resting, with Jade and Volug exchanging plaful blows at each other, Micaiah and Tauroneo talked with the young woman while Sothe walked around seeing to everyone and making sure they are well. Even though Jade was trying to prevent herself from being nipped at she was able to just catch the name of the young woman as she announced her name her title to Micaiah and pledged allegiance to the Liberation Army. "So her name is Fiona. Pretty name." Jade said as she sat down on the grass with her legs criss-crossed, foolishly forgetting about Volug as he swatted her off balance with restrained force. Jade turned over and stuck her tongue out at the wolf, figuring that was all she could do without getting any retaliation from the Laguz.

When the Liberation Army finally returned to camp that evening the ones that had enough energy celebrated their victory of the day with food and light drinking, singing from those who wanted to or was forced to, mingling, and for Jade, as a light business, she sketched anyone who wanted a picture of themselves or whatever was requested. Volug seemed to be content enough to have eaten his fill of meat and be used as a back rest by Jade. Usually, before he had met Jade, he wouldn't subject himself to something like this, yet he found he was quite okay with it if it was Jade.


	7. More Allies

Chapter 7

"We're going to the Umono Prison Camp? What for?" Edward asked as he sharpened his sword, not really interested in the news but his voice held some kind of curiosity. Nolan was sitting next to him also sharpening his own weapon while Jade was standing several feet from them as she brushed Nightmare.

"I just heard it briefly as I was walking past the main tent while Micaiah, Sothe, and Tauroneo were discussing what to do next. I just heard the name and something about having more people join our army." Jade said. She patted the black stallion's flanks, signalling that she was done, and let him go to wander off to wherever he wants. Putting the horse brush away in a bag she sat down in front of Nolan and Edward and pulled out her sketchbook as she waited for them.

"Now that you think of it, almost half of our army is made up older soldiers that should be close to retiring and soldiers that look like they just got out of training and have very little experience. I guess that what Micaeah is planning is to break out the captured soldiers of Daein to join our ranks. It'll also help to increase our numbers." Nolan said, taking a moment to look around the camp as he made his observation. They had settled themselves close to the mountain ranges as the bare rocky grounds had become littered with tents that held the men of the Liberation Army. Not a very comfortable spot, but then again, they of course don't usually set up camp in one place. Every time camp was set up in a different place the original members of the Dawn Brigade always stayed together in one spot. Usually near the main tent since that's where Micaiah and Sothe spend most of their time, making plans, talking strategy, and discussing this and that.

"Yes, that would be useful since our ranks really aren't that big compared to Begnion's forces." Leonardo said as he came up to them.

"So where has the archer been?" Jade said, not looking up from her drawing. Leonardo shrugged.

"Training."

"So, about when do you think we're leaing, Nolan?" Edward asked the older guy next to him.

"We will leave early tomorrow morning. The the march to Umono Prison Camp will take about a week or two." Sothe said behind them, nearly startling Edward from his seat while Nolan merely looked back at the green haired man that he had come to respect, dispite him being older than Sothe.

"Great, I was starting to get a little restless and a bit bored of our place." Jade said.

"What?" Edward looked at Jade. "How can you be restless? Just the other day we were in a big fight over at that fortress." Jade just shrugged at Edward's disbelief at her opinion of leaving for another mission.

"I thought you wanted to be the best sword fighter. How can you do that if you don't battle." Leonardo lightly teased his friend. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but obviously he couldn't think of anything else to say so he just closed his mouth and continued with sharpening his sword.

The next morning, just as Sothe said, they broke camp and traveled along the mountain range toward their next destination. It mostly felt like a long journey because of the hard and uneven terrain that they had to cross, but eventually they did make it to where they were about half a days march to the prison camp. Luckily there was a forest nearby that the army could camp in while the leaders talked with each other about what they were going to do to help the imprisoned Daein soldiers out of there and figuring out how to do it. During the trip Jade kept alternating between walking, riding on Nightmare, or riding on Volug. She talked constantly with the original members of the Dawn Brigade and would sometimes, on the occasion that everyone was busy and that she was really bored, chat with others of the Liberation Army.

That evening, before the army decided to make a move towards the prison camp, Micaiah and Sothe gathered everyone around one of the many campfires set up around camp so that they may inform their group in what they were going to do tomorrow.

"While Tauroneo and the Liberation Army distracts the main forces guarding the prison camp we're going to sneak our way inside and try to free as many soldiers as we can." Sothe said, standing over the fire with Micaiah as everyone listened to them. "Of course we're going to have to fight our way through some guards but that shouldn't be a problem for the Dawn Brigade." The group answered him with confidence as they voiced out their agreement.

"Good luck to all of us tomorrow that we may all be safe and come out unharmed." Micaiah said. "Get a good rest everyone." With that Micaiah and Sothe retired to their respective tents and left the group to themselves.

Tired, but not sleepy just yet, the little group of the Dawn Birgade just sat there and chatted with each other for a while. Jade wasn't in a talkative mood at the moment as she thought about her family and how they were doing, but if she listened hard enough she could pick up on what everyone else were talking about. Laura and Aran were next to her on her right, talking about the past and other things that seemed personal. Next to them Ilyana and Meg were talking with one another, at the moment, about Zihark and how they both knew him. Ilyana would also say something about being hungry at random moments and would then immediately jump back into the original topic every time Meg would serve her a bit more food. Jade cast an amused glance in Zihark's direction where he sat around another campfire with Jill, Tauroneo, and a few other soldiers. Finally, the last in the circle, sitting on her left was Leonardo, Nolan, and Edward. Unlike the others they were talking battle stragies that they could try out for tomorrow. Edward would put out an idea, sometimes a reckless one, Leonardo would shoot it down, and then Nolan would try to explain to Edward why it wouldn't work. And then the pattern would repeat a few more times, but they did come up a with a few good ones that Jade actually thought of trying. She really wasn't that much of a strategist.

"Jade, I was just wondering, does Volug ever get tired of you leaning against him like that?" Laura asked her, kind of startling Jade from her own thoughts as the healer addressed her directly. "I was just wondering." And she really was just curious and not trying to be rude.

"I don't know. To be honest I really haven't known Volug that long. Technically. Well I guess that would also go for Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel. I met them a few years ago, but I wouldn't say I'm that close to them." Jade said, reaching back and patting Volug's neck. "Let's just say I really love the Laguz." Jade said with a somewhat goofy grin on her face. "Besides, if he did get tired of me using him as a furry cushion he would just have to simply refuse, won't you, you overgrown wolf." Volug opened one eye, snorted at her, and went back to dozing, secretly liking her patting him on his neck. Laura and Aran just stared at her and Volug but then looked away to start talking with each other while Jade started to play randomly with a few pebbles in front of her.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you all, but I'm going to bed." Nolan said standing up and stretching, his joints creaking a bit from having sat for such a long time. "I believe that we've stayed up long enough." In silent agreement the rest of group followed his example and disperesed to their shared tents. Jade led the way to the tent that she shared with Laura, Ilyana and Meg shares another. The rest of course were paired off however they arranged it from amonst themselves.

The next day, as the Liberation Army led by Tauroneo marched up to the front of the camp, Sothe led the Dawn Brigade through the back of the building along with Jill and Zihark to accompany them. As they entered through a corridor they could hear the leader's angry voice as he gave his men orders. Once they emerged they saw that there weren't that many guards to tak out.

"Looks like Tauroneo has them distracted. They've left only a small force here to defend the camp itself." Sothe said, getting himself ready for battle as he moved himself to the front where he could go in any direction from two different ways: One led down to large guarded doors that would lead to their freedom and one led to where soldiers were guarding the cells of the captured and imprisoned soldiers of Daein. Down the same way towards the large doors was a stairway that led to the cells of those imprisoned.

"Perfect." Micaiah said next to him, everyone else coming swiftly behind them and getting in position. "That should make it easier for us to eliminate their defenses, sieze the camp, and free the prisoners." At that moment, as the guards finally spotted them, they all imidiately split off in three groups, each knowing their tasks. Sothe and Micaiah, along with Jade, Volug, and Zihark, went towards the guards. Jill, Leonardo, Laura, Aran, and Fiona went up the stairs, already engaging with the gaurds as they began to fight their way through to the prisoner's cells. Nolan, Edward, Ilyana, and Meg marched their way towards the soldiers guarding the large wooden doors so that when the prisoners were released from their cells there would be somewhere to escape to.

Even though there weren't that many guards for each of the groups to handle they were all close to each other in the narrow pathways, making them stay in defense until they were able to find and opening. Because some of the soldiers were armored it was a bit difficult to land good hits on them, but through teamwork, working out their own effective patterns of direct, indirect, and hit-and-run attacks, they each were able to take them down in time to go for another one.

In Nolan's group Nolan and Edward would charge the enemy, since the ones they were fighting agianst at the moment were regular soldiers, the only downside was that they were armed with lances. Edward would get a few scrapes here and there but he was always bailed out by Nolan. If the enemy was weak enough or just stunned Ilyana or Meg would come in and deal out the finishing blow. Sometimes when that wasn't enough either Nolan or Edward would finish them off. As much as possible they tried to prevent any soldiers from getting past them and to the girls, who could easily get hurt with one easy sweep from an enemy's weapon. Especially Ilyana, who is a mage and still looks woozy.

"We probably should have brough something for her to eat. Sooner or later she might just collapse then and there." Edward said under his breath, hissing in pain as the long reach of a lance grazed against his arm while he wasn't looking.

"Pay attention kid. And what's the use of a Vulnerary if you never use it. Hurry up before you get hit again." Nolan said, stepping in and swinging his axe at Edward's attacker. Edward obediently did what his was told and joined back in the fight, feeling the immediate healing effects working into his system.

Already past the stairs Jill's group pushed on through thanks to the element of surprise as Jill winged over on her dragon, knocking down the soldiers as Leonardo stunned and injured them with his arrows and Aran and Fiona charging in to finish them. When she wasn't busy healing her comrades Laura would try to get at the locks holding in the prisoners, but always ended up having help from anyone in her group that spared her a second. Once released each of the soldiers thanked them gratefully and followed the directions given to them to where they could escape. Jill's group just only hoped Nolan and the others were able to get the doors clear. If not then they have help coming. Or not, thought Leonardo as he saw them go by him unarmed. Despite beng able to get some of them out as they worked their way further down the hall of prison cells, it was still rather cramped with both sides fighting fiercly with one another at the same time watching each other's back and alternating with helping Laura free the prisoners every time they were able to push the enemy lines back. One time a soldier with a Short Spear completely ignored everyone else and aimed it right at Laura, who's back was to him. Aran saw it and nearly dived straight into the small mass of soldiers trying to prevent him from throwing the spear, just managing to gash the soldier on the leg. With the soldier distracted Leonard was able to shoot an arrow into the man, killing him instantly.

Detaching himself temporarily from the fight Aran quickly made his way to Laura's side while watching his back. "Can you please be careful where you stand." Aran said.

"Um, okay." Laura said, looking up at her friend. "I finally got a lock." She said and swung the gate open, letting the relieved prisoner out. "Don't worry about me. Go help the others while I heal Jill. That looks like a really bad scrape she got there." Aran just shook is head and blocked an attack aimed Fiona's weak side.

With Micaiah and Sothe's group they had finished off the armored soldiers and were picking off the others, but more kept coming and there were mages behind them, luckily keeping a good distance away from them. Because each of them were pretty good fighters, except for Micaiah, who mostly stayed behind Sothe and attacked with her light magic from a distance, they were able to spread out evenly and hold their own against their foes. Every now and then someone would become overpowered because they were being attacked from more than one side or caught off guard for some reason. As a result another would help them out. Jade was one of them when she lost her footing, stepping in an awkward way on a slippery spot of blood. Falling hard on her back she narrowly missed a slice towards her neck but with her down the soldier was able to quickly redirect his lance and slashed a long shallow gash along her side when she tried to roll away. Urgently willing herself to get up, ignoring the searing pain at her side, Jade was able to force herelf onto one knee and jabbed low at the soldier's stomach. Both of them grunting from pain the soldier fell deat on his side while Jade just stayed where she was for a few moments before she staggered to her feet.

"Jade, are you all right?" Micaiah called out from the where she was. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Jade said grimly, trying to keep herself still so as not to give herself anymore pain than she could already handle. Ignoring her wound Jade went back to her spot and waited for an enemy to engage her this time instead of her attacking them. Seeing her idle and injured another soldier with a lance came at her but was intercepted by Zihark. "I had him." Jade said to the blue-haired man as he pushed the soldier to his death at the jaws of Volug.

"Heal yourself first. Just because you're a good fighter doesn't mean you can't be hurt. You have your limits." Zihark said and ran off to help Sothe as he clashed with one soldier and another trying to get at Micaiah.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jade said and quickly pulled out a Vulnerary to heal herself, Volug standing guard somewhat in front of her. She felt a little annoyed, not at Volug or Zihark, but mostly at herself. "Stupid floor had to be covered with blood at the spot where I just had to put my foot on." Jade mumbled uncharacteristically to herself.

Once she felt the painful stinging start to lessen Jade stood up, feeling a bit more better, and took up a fighting stance next to the black wolf, who refused to let Jade get even one step in front of him. When she moved forward while she was fighting, so would he.

"Sooooooothe!" A male's voice resounded loudly down the big hallway that they were fighting in, somewhat startling everyone. In that brief moment of distraction all heads turned to the end of the hallway to see a red-haired young man dressed in a Fire Mage's attire. Accompanying him were two Laguz, a raven and a tiger, flanking him as they all took in the scene before them. Jade's curiosity and interest perked up at the appearance of the new Laguz and wanted to meet them.

Sothe was obviously more surprised than all of them as it took a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"Have no fear...Tormod is here! I'm coming to your rescue!" The Fire Mage, Tormod, said with the most confident expression that Jade has ever seen that she found it kind of amusing.

"Tormod? You crazy fool..." Sothe said not bothering to hide his surprise. Zihark appeared next to Sothe with an amused expression as they both stared at the young man.

"Time for the trusty hero to save the day." Zihark said. "I see. Still quite the showman, eh, Tormod." the Swordmaster said to the Fire Mage, not really caring that he wouldn't get an answer because of the distance between them.

"All right! Let's go wild!" Tormod shouted and the two Laguz behind him shifted and took up positions in front of him on the stairs while two more soldiers came up from behind from where they had just entered. After seeing Tormod's Laguz friends transform the other soldiers became panicked. They probably would have ran if it wasn't for an older and experienced soldier instructed them on how to handle them, also telling his men to capture Tormod before he also turned into his animal from. Tormod turned around immediately and faced them. "Fool! Trasforming ain't what I do." Tormod said with a smirk on his face. "But I can do this." With a series of fancy arm movements, in a moment he had scorched the med before him without much effort. Wary now the men started to back off, but did not retreat.

"Who in the world are they?" Micaiah asked Sothe as he continued to fight side by side with Zihark.

"People I used to know. I'll introduce you later, but for now, let's concentrate on the fight." Sothe said as he traded blows with the enemy. The two groups, Sothe's and Tormod's, worked their way to meet each other. The whole time while fighting Jade kept an eye on the tiger and raven Laguz and getting distracted here and there that Volug had to nip at her arm to get her to pay attention.

"Sorry." She said and swiped a fatal blow at a random soldier on her left. Even though Jade shifted her attention back to what she was doing, she still made mental notes at how each of the Laguz moved as they fought, making sure to draw their movements later. From what she could see they were almost as good a fighter as Volug, somewhat better in their own ways of course. Finally the two groups met and between small skirmishes Sothe and Zihark would exchange words with Tormod and the other two Laguz, once they shifted back to their humanoid form.

From what she heard Jade now knew that the Raven Laguz was a woman named Vika and that the Tiger was a man named Muarim. She tried to go up to them to introduce herself but then she had to side step away to prevent herself from being cut to pieces and another fight would start for her again. "I guess I'll just wait until we're done here and then I can meet them. How about you, Volug. You won't have to be the only Laguz in the army. Maybe you can shift back into your humanoid form instead of staying in your wolf form. Then again, there are still people who dislike Laguz. I really just don't understand why though..." Jade said, starting to babble to herself as she followed next to Volug as their group started to move on. They brought up the rear. Volug took a quick glance at the newcomers in front of them and then rounded the corner that broke off from the hallway they were in to a dead end. There were mages and more soldiers on the upper level where they could easily target them with magic and long ranged weapons from the ledges on the walls on either side. The one on their left was where Jill's group had gone through and could see them fighting on the wall several feet in front of them.

"Volug, you go up with Micaiah on that ledge over there and catch up with Jill's group." Sothe pointed to the left ledge where there was no danger in sight. "The rest of us will take the soldiers up here." Micaiah nodded and told them all to be careful as Volug boosted her up and followed right after in one powerful jump. Without wasting time Muarim and Vika went swiftly over the ledge and attacked the two soldiers guarding the last of the prison cells. Maurim roaring and slashing at the soldier with his powerful claws and Vika tearing with her sharp talons. Fire Mages were nearby but before they could assist their comrades Sothe, Zihark, and Jade intercepted them. Jade and Zihark were a little too close to the mages and got singed as they dodged away from their fiery attack, only to get hacked at when Sothe came at them from behind.

"Are you two okay?" Sothe asked, turning towards the cells and lockpicking the lock. The two sword fighters nodded their heads as they examined their burns. Zihark's burn was on his arm and it didn't seem that bad. Jade, however, got caught on the same side where she was slashed and it hurt like heck that she could barely stand up.

"I hate fighting magic wielders. They always cheat. The only good thing about fighting them is that they have poor defenses and are really weak." Jade said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll just catch up." While the rest moved on ahead it was Vika that stayed behind with Jade while she walked slowly and took out the Vulnerary again.

"Mind if I keep you company?" The Raven Laguz said, shifting back into her humanoid form and walking next to Jade.

"Thanks. Vika was it?" Jade said, excited that she was finally talking with one of the new Laguz.

"That's right. How are your wounds miss...?" Vika asked.

"A pain, but I'll be all right. I'm Jade. I know you may not hear this very often but I really like Laguz and like to draw them. So after this will you allow me to sketch you and..."

"Maurim. Yes, that would be wonderful." Vika said smiling, making Jade more excited despite her bad shape.

"Looks like the others have the leader cornered." Jade pointed out as they neared their somewhat tired group that have surrounded the enemy leader. Sothe and Zihark were on one side of the leader, having already taken out the guards there, and Volug was standing over a fallen soldier. Jade walked towards Volug, sitting herself down just slightly behind him, and started playing with his tail while Vika chose to stand next to Jade and flicked curious glances at the Wolf Laguz.

With his Fire Tome Tormod came at the leader, who's name was, if Jade recalled correctly, Djur.

"Errrgh! Blundering through like a bull in a china shop... Come closer, so I can shatter you ambition like glass!" Djur said, getting himself ready with his Storm Sword in hand and growling at the Fire Mage. "I will beat into your bones just who rules this land!" Before he could make a move Tormod had already released a ball of fire in Djur's direction, the impact of the attack pushed the armored leader back several inches. Drawing back his sword Djur made a large slash as razor winds burst from the sweep of the blade towards Tormod, but he was faster. Dodging it Tormod sent forth another blast of fire at Djur, weakening him, and stepped aside for Micaiah to pass.

"We are the Daein Liberation Army!" Micaiah raised her voice to Djur, clear and firm. "We demand you free the hostages... or face the consequences!" Micaiah stared down the man before her as he glared back in defiance.

"Of all the ridiculous... All of you pigs from Daein will be our slaves 'til you die! It's your destiny." Djur said, his voice rasping from the hits he had taken. Yet he still still insulted and threatened them knowing full well he will not survive after this, but he didn't care. "What need have swine for freedom? Swine are happier being kept... and consumed."

"If that's how you feel, then..." Micaiah said. Neither of them said anything more as Micaiah got in a fighting stance while Djur just stood there and continued to glare at her, an evil smirk on his face as he awaited his fate. With one direct hit with her Thani Micaiah struck him down with the bright light of her magic.

Seeing no point in lingering any longer Sothe led the group back and out of the camp to rejoin with Tauroneo and the rest of the Liberation Army. Other than Jade a few others of their group were of course hurt that it was somewhat painful to move so they helped out by either riding with Fiona, Jill, or on one of the Laguz. Jade chose the latter as she prefered sitting on fur rather than on a saddle. That's why she rides Nightmare bareback most of the time.

When they all returned to camp all of the released prisoners were given generous help by their new comrades, giving them new clothes, armor, and weapons. Some of them had become ill while they were imprisoned and were taken immediately to healers like Rhys and Laura who were more than happy to help relieve the men's suffering along with the other members of their group.

"Thanks, Laura. You and Rhys are really good healers." Jade said as she sat after being healed by Laura.

"You are very welcome. Have a good evening." Laura said over her shoulder as she helped another patient when Jade started to walk out. Vika met her outside the medical tent with Nightmare nearly dancing on his hooves next to her.

"Are you sure you're good enough to walk?" The Raven Laguz asked. Jade smiled, nodding her head, and dug in her bag that is slung over Nightmare's back, after giving him a pat on his neck to relax him.

"So where's a nice shady spot we can sit at?" Jade asked as she pulled out her sketch book and waved it in the air. Catching a dark movement from behind Vika's wings Jade saw Volug stroll out from behind a random tent. "Hey Volug! You're coming too." Turning his head to look at a now healed Jade Volug's ears dropped level with his head and gave her a look that seemed to say 'Are you serious? You were just complaining about being hurt a few minutes ago'. Not really trying hard enough to refuse Volug mentally rolled his eyes and followed the childish artist and her new model to a shady tree, even though the sky was just starting to turn a hint of orange and pink.


	8. Swampy Rescue

Chapter 8

Strolling around camp wondering what to do that day Jade weaved around tents, campfires, and equipment. She had already gotten her assigned chores done and her turn for guard duty was already over, so now she had the rest of the day off to do whatever she wished. While she walked she ignored some soldiers sparring with one another in a melee, surprising herself cause she kind of liked those kind of fights, passed some of her friends that were sitting around and chatting, and hesitated at the armory. She knew she needed a new sword soon but she decided that she'll use her current one a bit more, it still has some use to it. Sighing Jade continued on until she found Nightmare grazing with the other horses at the edge of camp, yet apart from them with another horse. He greeted her with a soft whinnie and accepted an apple that Jade was munching on and hadn't even finished half. While Jade was stroking his neck the other horse that was next to Nightmare earlier came up and sniffed at her.

"What do we have here, Nightmare? A girlfriend?" Jade teased her friend and nudged his head away from her affectionately towards the other horse. Before the black horse was even able to turn around Jade quickly snatched her sketchbook from the bag that was always kept on Nightmare's back. Nightmare snorted at her and trotted back with the grey mare following close behind. Jade walked back the way she came as she flipped through her book, which was already filling out fast. The pages of the now worn out book was filled back to back with drawings of her friends, barely other people, some wildlife and landscape, a lot of drawings of Volug in various positions, and the latest ones where of Vika and Maurim either by themselves, together, shifted, or grouped with Volug.

"I guess I should give them a break." Jade laughed to herself, closing the book and looking for a nice spot to sit at. While she made her way to the edge of camp again, eyeing a large boulder that she could climb so that she could draw the camp, she saw from the corner of her eye that Volug, Vika, and Muarim were sitting amongst themselves close by to the main tent. Volug was still in his wolf form even though there are other Laguz with him. 'I wonder if he just feels comfortable being a wolf.' Jade thought as she absentmindedly noted that both guys were paying attention to what Vika was saying to them, her attention a little more towards Volug. Continueing on her way Jade climbed the boulder and sat there sketching, looking over every once in a while at the small Laguz circle.

After some time Jade lifted her head from what she was doing and saw a lady, most likely from a village, hurriedly making her way to the tent where she knew Micaiah was helping to heal the last of the escaped prisoners. 'I wonder what's going on.' Jade thought. Closing her sketch book she jumped off the boulder and walked up the the tent. She was about to go in when she saw Micaiah rushing out the tent. Sothe would have followed her all the way if she hadn't caught him.

"Hey Sothe, what's going on?" Jade said, sparing a glance to the distressed woman and then back to the green haired man.

"Men from the Joad Work Camp and other camps are going to be executed in the the Shifu Swamp." Sothe explained quickly and simply and followed after Micaiah with an air of slight impatience. Jade shook her head in disgust as she let Sothe pass and went up to the woman who looked close to weeping. "Come on. Have a seat and I'll get you some water." She said as she led the woman inside the tent to a chair and got a cup of water for her from a pitcher. "Don't worry, Micaiah will figure out a way to save your men." The woman didn't say anything but nodded gratefully and took a sip of the water. Smiling sadly Jade patted her on the shoulder and left the tent, asking some of the men to make sure that the woman was taken care of.

As she was making her way to where Micaiah left to Jade was met by Sothe who was being followed by the rest of the Dawn Brigade. "The Dawn Brigade will be heading out to Shifu Swamp immediately. The Liberation Army will not be assisting us in this." Sothe said.

"It may be a trap planned by our enemies, but I believe it's better to investigate and risk all those men being executed without us trying." Micaiah said, appearing next to him. "We must hurry, it's almost sunset." Everyone nodded in agreement and left for the swamps. On the way there they met up with Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel who where making their way to the main camp and decided to join them after hearing about what they planned to do.

Upon nearing the swamp Micaiah split them into groups. Tormod, Maurim, and Vika were to go around back while Nailah, Volug, and Jade took the sides and the rest of the Dawn Brigade followed Sothe and Micaiah. They were all to hide and wait for Sothe's signal. By the time they all reached their positions the execution was just beginning by the men being pushed into the swampy waters.

"Stop!" Micaiah cried out, rushing one of the bandits and hitting him with her Light magic. She was then closely followed by Sothe who finished him off and stood back to back with Micaiah. "We are the Daein Liberation Army! Everyone, hold tight! You'll be safe soon." Micaiah said to the men who marveled that the Savior of Daein was there to save them.

"Whether they suspected a trap or not they're here. Brazen fools! All hands, take battle positions." On the otherside of the swam the enemy leader, Radmin, gave the signal for his men to appear, coming out of the trees. Group by group magic wielders, soldiers, and more bandits came out from all sides. "Silver-haired wench!" Radmin rudely addressed Micaiah. "I'm going to drown you and all of Daein's hopes in these filthy waters. You've no escape!" So arrogant and confident for his assured victory the smirk on Radmin's face grew wider into an evil smile.

"So... it's a trap after all." Micaiah said, unfazed by that fact. It was expected.

"Don't get smug, you cruel cowards!" Sothe said, addressing all of their enemies. "We have a little something up our sleeves too!" Sothe turned and faced where Tormod's group had positioned themselves. "Tormod! Here's your chance!"

At the back of the swamp Tormod and his Laguz friends came crashing out of the trees and shrubbery and attacked the bandits that were stationed there. Maurim taking down one of them with one swipe of his powerful claws and Vika tearing into another while Tormod finished him off.

"Lady Nailah, Volug, Jade now!" Micaiah shouted. Off to the side Queen Nailah and Volug emerged from the trees and pounced on the unprotected backs of Radmin's men. They were then followed by Jade and Rafiel. Rafiel came up from behind the wolves and sang a song, seeming to rejuvenate them and the two wolf Laguz attacked again. Moving further down than the wolves Jade went to attack one of the fire mages that were nearby before they could attack any of the wolves. After taking them down Jade rubs some mud off and complained.

Micaiah turned to Sothe with a slightly confused look. "What happened just now?" She asked. "What was the strange song?"

"That was Vigor, a Heron Galdr that can reenergize our allies in a fight." Sothe explained. "Don't get distracted, Micaiah. Let's set our formation while we can." Micaiah nodded as she assesed each team. Calling upon their comrades the fight began.

Turning back the way they came Micaiah and Sothe's group attacked the four bandits that blocked their way. Nolan and Zihark attacked the first two and then moved on to the ones behind them, leaving Sothe and Edward to finish off the bandits that they wounded. One of them somehow dodged Edwards last attack so Micaiah came from behind the Myrmidon and killed off the bandit with her light magic. Leonardo and Laura brought up the rear

With Nailah's group the wolf queen immediately went for the bandits nearest them, ordering Jade and Volug to help the men in the swamp get to safety. Jade hesitated a moment, wanting to fight instead, but was nudged towards the water by Volug.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Jade said as she leapt into the water. "Hey, just hang in there. We're coming for you."

"P-please hurry!" Said the man that Jade was trying to get to.

"Hey Volug, how about getting to the other ones over there before the bandits get to them. You'll be more faster than me." Jade said to the wolf Laguz as he caught up to her easily in the muck. Now it was his turn to hesitate as he looked at her. "Just go, Queen Nailah's already taking care of the bandits on shore. Just help those guys out." Jade pushed at Volug's shoulder and continued her slow pace towards the nearest man. With a growl Volug pushed on as fast as he could go while still keeping an eye on Jade. Once Nailah was finished with the bandits on their side she and Rafiel started to make their way towards Micaiah, telling the two to catch up when they've rescued the prisoners.

In Tormod's group the young fire mage and Maurim stayed where they were as three more bandits showed up behind them. While the two guys were busy fighting them off Vika saw a bandit had gotten close enough to one of the prisoners that if Volug got to him he wouldn't have enough time to dodge the bandit's attack. Flapping her powerful wings she rushed the bandit before he could move any further. She missed him the first time, nearly getting one of her wings nicked by his venin axe, but got him the second time. When Volug had gotten the second prisoner on his back Vika cawed at the wolf Laguz to be careful, who just nodded and leapt towards dry ground.

By the time that Micaiah's group was able to get around to the other side where Radmin and his men were Dracoknights appeared from nowhere. Shouting out a warning to their comrades Micaiah's team pushed on towards Radmin. Sothe and Edward, who were in the lead rushed at the two soldiers. Sothe landed a good hit on the one that he was against while Edward damaged the other one enough for Micaiah to make the killing strike. Nolan and Leonardo pushed on cautiously followed by Sothe and the others. From where they were they could see that the Dracoknights were going after the other prisoners still stuck in the swamp. Tormod and Maurim were trying hard to get to them as Vika swooped towards the Dracoknights in an attempt to distract them away from the prisoners.

On the other side of the swamp Jade had already gotten the man out of the water and was nearly dragging her with him as she ran to meet Volug to help him with the other two prisoners. Once they were out of the water Jade quickly helped the men down from Volug, but with her back turned she didn't see the small reinforcement that appeared behind the trees. Even when one of the prisoners cried out in surprise it was too late for Jade to dodge the lightning strike to her back. Snarling Volug lunged at the mage and another bandit while the third one went after Jade.

"Get of the way!" Jade shouted to the men were trying to help her up but would only get themselves killed if they stayed near her any longer. She had just managed to pick up her sword in time to block the bandit's axe from spliting her in two. Suprised that Jade was still fighting after a direct hit his momentary distraction gave Jade enough time to push him back with her sword and slashed at his front. Making sure that he was dead Jade slashed the bandit one more time, falling on one knee from the effort, before he fell into the swampy water. After Volug had taken out the mage and the other bandit he went back to Jade and tried to nudge her up and looked at the rest of the group on the other side, indicating that they had to go. "I'm coming." Jade said as she made herself stand and hopped onto Volug's back, stiffening from the hurt spot on her back. "You all stay here. When this is over we'll come back to get you." The former prisoners nodded as Volug leapt away without a second glance.

With one Draconight downed by Vika and Maurim Tormod and Laguz friends had managed to save two of the prisoners, but were distracted from the second one which had slipped past Vika and killed the third prisoner. Vika cawed agrily at the Dracoknight and rushed them with sharp talons, ripping at them and flying away as she gave Nailah the final kill. When Tormod and Maurim were sure that the prisoners were safe they started going through the swamp again to reach the place where Radmin is so that they may assist Micaiah and Sothe, who were fighting off the last Dracoknight while the other half of their team clashed with Radmin's men.

Sothe and Nolan stood their ground as they defended their friends behind them who would come in and kill off any soldier that was hurt by either axe or dagger. Volug arrived from behind and Laura healed Jade's back. "Finally, I can fight." Jade said as she took out her sword and whirled it around eagerly. "Thanks Laura, that was really starting to bother me."

"You're welcome. But you still need to see me after this so that I can make sure that you're fully healed." Laura said.

"Oh fine." Jade said and ran towards the space between Sothe and Nolan, followed by a growling Volug. "Let me through!" Nolan had just managed to step off to the side to make the gap between him and Sothe wider so that Jade could go through, cutting down the one that he was fighting and then starting a fight with another one. Seein that there were only a few more left to go Zihark, Edward, and Volug also pushed past Sothe and Nolan while Tormod's group closed in from the side. While Vika flew above Tormod and Maurim she didn't see the mage off to the side holding and Elwind. As blades of magical wind cut into her the crow Laguz was thrown back and would've hit the ground hard if Volug hadn't caught her. Maurim went after the mage as Tormod attacked another Wind Mage.

"Thanks, Volug." Vika said after she had shifted. "I didn't see that mage there." Volug just nodded and killed the last soldier that Jade was going for before they could charge.

"Hey, I had him." Jade whined.

With only Radmin left Micaiah was given way as she approached the Thunder Sage. The others gathered around her protectively but stood at distance to give her room, ready to protect her if something happened.

"Silver-Haired Maiden, or whoever you really are! I knew you'd come!" Radmin said. "I knew how your reputation would suffer if you abandoned these prisoners here. You had choice but to come."

"How many innocent, defenseless people have you ordered killed... just to lure me here?" Micaiah said, disgust and horror in her voice.

"Look who's passing judgment! Maiden of Miracles, Savior of Daein... You've spun quite a pack of lies to inspire your conquered people. But that ends here! Let's show them how insignificant you really are!" Raising his hand for Elthunder he struck at Micaiah, who dodged and counter attacked him with Thani. Immediately Sothe rushed pass her and ended Radmin before he could strike again.

"Her powers... much too dangerous... she musn't be allowed... to..." With one final breath Radmin fell and died. The men at the other side cheered, grateful and happy that they have been saved from a terrible death in the swamp.

"Let's go get them and head back to camp." Micaiah said as she sighed in relief. Sothe nodded and ordered for some of their friends to go and get the former prisoners. On their way back they the group could just see a small part of the camp as it came into view below a cliff that was above it. "We're nearly back to camp. I wonder if the prince will overlook the fact that I insisted on this mission."

"I'm sure he'll be happy when he sees the prisoners are safe." Sothe said reassuringly.

"He should be." Jade added as she suddenly came up next to Micaiah. "You were right and had saved these mens from being killed."

Micaiah nodded but then stopped, a puzzled look on her face. "Sothe... do you hear a noise coming from the canyon?" She looked to her green-haired friend. "Is it... people shouting?" Micaiah and everyone else went closer to the cliff's edge until they could see the camp. The noise getting louder when she was in sight. "What could they be celebrating?"

"It seems the soldiers are celebrating you liberation of the prisoners." Nailah said, her hears twitching slightly as she picked up on what the soldiers were saying. "You should wave to them. People like their heroes to seem approachable. It would make them happy."

"I'm no hero, but I see what you mean." Micaiah said. She inched just a little bit closer to the edge and started waving, the cheering raised in volume.

Later that evening Jade was walking through camp, enjoying the cool night air, when she saw Vika pacing outside of a tent. "Hey Vika. What's wrong?" Jade asked as she came up to the crow Laguz.

"It's Maurim. Something's been wrong with him lately and it's only gotten worse today. Tormod is worried and so am I." Vika said.

"Of course you are. He's your friend. You should be inside, I could wait out here if you'd like." Jade said.

"No, it's fine. You should get some rest." With that Vika entered the tent at the same time that Tormod came rushing with Micaiah and Sothe behind him. Jade walked to her tent, which wasn't far from where she was and found Nightmare waiting for her.

"Hey you, where's your girlfriend? That pretty mare I saw earlier today." Jade said as she stroked the black horse's neck. Nightmare snorted as he pawed the ground and butted his nose at her shoulder. "Oh, so you want to be with me now?" Jade giggled lightly as she gave her friend a carrot. From the corner of her eye she saw Rafiel enter the tent singing a song and was followed by Nailah and Volug. Patting Nightmare on the neck Jade walked back over to the tent, stopping just in front of the entrance and waited off to the side so that she wouldn't be in the way if anyone came out.

After a while everyone came out of the tent except for Maurim. "Is Maurim alright?" Jade asked as she stood up from the ground where she was sitting. The others continued on as Vika and the wolf Laguz stayed.

"Yes. He is fine and resting at the moment." Vika said as she sighed in relief.

"Thanks to Rafiel's galdr of Rebirth he will be back to normal." Nailah said. Vika nodded her thanks to the wolf queen and went back into the tent.

"That's amazing. What else can Herons do." Jade laughed. "Well I'm glad evertying is okay. I'll be going to bed now, goodnight Nailah, Volug."

"Goodnight, Jade." Nailah said as she returned Jade's hug and turned to go.

"Come here, you, and let me give you a hug." Jade sad as Volug looked as if he was moving away, not really trying to get away, but allowed the silly artist to hug him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Letting go of the large wolf Jade made her way back to her tent to get some sleep.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was busy with three other stories. One other here in fanfiction and two in fictiopress. Well here's chapter 8


	9. Daein's Freedom

Chapter 9

Jade was treating Nightmare to a snack of apples and carrots when she and the rest of the Dawn Brigade heard Edward shouting at the top of his lungs as he ran towards them. After he had taken a breather he told everyone what he had heard from Sothe and Micaiah, that the Apostle was going to send an inspection team to investigate the occupation army's abuses and that she will send an imperial edict that will stop military action. After weeks of fighting and making their way to Nevassa everyone felt so relieved and happy for the good news they started cheering so loudly that some soldiers would look at them as if they were crazy. Which they probably were at the moment.

That evening a feast was held in celebration of their victory. There was so much food and drinks that some of them couldn't believe that such a spread stood before them, ready to be eaten. However, before anyone could dig in Prince Pelleas arrived with Izuka, who cleared his throat and tried to shout over the noise of excited soldiers.

"Aahhrrm! Silence!" Izuka shouted with his annoying creaky voice, getting everyone's attention. "Prince Pelleas would now like to favor you with a word." The creepy looking advisor turned to the Prince with a nod. "You may begin, my Prince."

Prince Pelleas took a step forward as he started to address the gathered soldiers. "Everyone, you've done a find job. Once the inspection team arrives, Daein will be free once again! In anticipation of our emancipatoin, I invite you to eat and drink to your hearts' content."

The soldiers cheered as they toasted to their prince and started helping themselves on food and drinks. The members of the Dawn Brigade gathered together at a fire pit near the food spread as they chatted away like the other soldiers in the camp. Tormod was seated amongst them as he told about his travels with Maurim and Vika, waving his hands around and talking animatedly to make his stories more interesting. Even some of the soldiers came over to listen to the Fire Mage. Sometimes he would be interrupted by someone with a question or a comment and Tormod would respond with slight annoyance at having to stop in the middle of his sentence, but then would go back to talking like nothing happened.

Jade was sitting a little bit away from the group as she listened, eating her food and idly drawing random patterns on the ground with a stick since she really couldn't sketch in the dark. Since the Liberation Army had been nearing Nevassa Jade had been thinking about her family lately, wondering how they were without her and thought that once they had reached the city she would go back to wherever you parents were living and stay with them for a while. The last time she had seen them they had just gotten a puppy that her mother just adored, even Jade got a little attached to it. Looking up from the ground to take a bite of a piece of chicken Jade could make out the shadowed shape of Volug lying behind Micaiah, who had just gotten up to walk away, with Vika and Maurim next to him. Volug had lifted his head to watch Micaiah walk off, probably to go get more food or something, and turned to look at Jade. The blue haired artist smiled back at Volug and went back to scratching patterns on the ground. She didn't really notice Volug had walked over to her until the shadow of a wolf was blocking the light of the fire.

"Hey Volug, you didn't have to come over here. Go sit with Vika and Maurim, I'm sure you feel more comfortable with them since you're all Laguz." Jade said as she good-naturedly pushed at Volug's foreleg so that she could have her light back. From the corner of her eye Jade thought she saw the Raven Laguz watching them, but when she looked up she saw that the two Laguz were talking with one another. When Volug didn't move and continued to look at her Jade sighed with a small smile. "Okay you win. Now get back here and warm me up, I think I'm starting to feel cold." Jade said as she patted the space behind her. Instead of going to his usual spot when he was with Jade Volug sat down in front of her, deliberately blocking the light of the fire so that Jade could barely see the ground. "Are you serious?" Jade said as she lifted an eyebrow at him and dropped her cheek onto her fist. Before Jade could say anything else Volug got behind her, pushed her closer to the group, and laid down behind her. Giving the Wolf Laguz a halfhearted glare Jade wacked at his ear and continued to eat her food. After a while, when Micaiah hadn't come back yet, Sothe got up and started walking away.

"Hey Sothe, where are you going? I was just getting to the good part." Tormod said when he noticed Sothe was leaving, one arm in the air and the other below in the middle of mimicing a closing jaw.

"Micaiah should've been back by now. I'm going to look for her." Sothe said without looking back at his friend and walked off. Tormod shrugged and continued with what he was saying.

Later that night everyone found out that when Micaiah had slipped away from the party to be alone she was attacked by Jarod, who would have killed her if it wasn't for the appearance of the Black Knight. Sothe was obviously upset about the fact that he was still alive, and that he wasn't there for Micaiah when she needed him, and didn't trust him, but couldn't do anything about it because Micaiah accepted the Black Knight's assistance. Especially when she believes that it wasn't going to be the last that they would see of Jarod. Everyone else didn't know what to think about having the Black Knight around but decided that they would leave the judgement to Micaiah and Sothe.

After a few days the Liberation Army made camp on a hillside near Nevassa, and what they saw the next day shocked them. In the city of Nevassa they could see that Jarod had launched an attack on the people of Daein. Soldiers from all over the camp gathered around the edge of camp as they watched in horror as possible friends and loved onces were killed, crying out that their parents lived in Nevassa or their wife and kids were still down there. Soon enough Prince Pelleas and Micaiah came out of the main tent as the Prince addressed the soldiers just waiting to get their revenge on Jarod for what he's doing.

"Um... Soldiers of the Liberation Army! Heed my- No, no... Hear my words! I am Pelleas, true Prince of Daein." Pelleas said, his voice wavering somewhat.

"Yes, we know who you are, Milord! We ought to by now!" Called out a soldier from somewhere in the crowd. This made Pelleas seem a little more nervous.

"And so, uh... So..." Pelleas dropped his head slightly at a loss for words. The soldiers all around looked from one another and back to their Prince, wondering what was wrong with him and asking if he was all right.

"Prince." Micaiah said as she and the Black Knight approached him from behind, but stopped a few feet from him. The presence of the Black Knight caught the undivided attention of the other soldiers, their gaze now fixed on Pelleas, who was beginning to gain some confidence.

"...And so... And so, beloved friends and comrades dear." Pelleas said, his voice starting to strengthen as he continued to speak. "With thanks to you, our capital lies close! And if we do not act, if we turn back, the war still ends with us the victors proud, and Daein's rule still falls back to our hands. And if we choose to fight and free this town, we may enrage the empire once again. Thus Daein's fortune turns to sorrow swift. But while I speak, Nevassa's hardship grows! Our brothers suffer, our sisters die, and... I shall not... I... I cannot ignore this tragedy. No man can, and certainly no prince... I cannot look away when my people suffer. And so I ask... I ask you all. Please, will you join me?!" Pelleas stared at the army of soldiers before him, his eyes moving over their faces. After a few moments soldiers started stepping forward and and began to cheer. Shouting praises to their Prince, as their spirits rose in determination to save their country, they banged swords on shields and stomped their spears to the ground.

With a sigh of relief Pelleas turned to look at Micaiah with a smile. "Very well, my Prince. We are at your service." Micaiah said. At her words the rest of the Dawn Brigade gathered around to show their support, each of them how eager they were in different ways.

Pelleas nodded at her. "My army is well arrayed and waiting. Be well... and, no overly heroic risks, please."

Micaiah gave him a nod as she turned to address the soldiers. "Company, at attention! Our objective is to save the town and take the keep! Now move out!" With that Micaiah and Sothe started running, followed by the Dawn Brigade and then the rest of the army as they charged towards the city. Once they were in Nevassa Micaiah split the army into teams to fight off the enemy and help any of the townspeople that they could. While the soldiers of the Liberation Army were busy throughout Nevassa Micaiah's group fought their way to the keep to where she knew Jarod would be waiting for them.

Entering the keep they heard Jarod's voice as he prepared his men for battle. "That shout... that's Jarod!" Micaiah said. "For Daein's sake, this time I swear I'll put an end to him." With everyone gathered around they quickly prepared themselves and, without hesitation, charged foreward. A few of them split off from the group to take care of the first set of soldiers while the rest kept moving on.

Nailah, Volug, and Jade took the lead as they jumped over the first set of soldiers and headed up the stairs, followed by Jill and Maurim. Waiting at the top of the stairs was a soldier with a lance in hand, ready to strike anyone that came up through the staircase. Growling Volug leapt at the soldier as a distraction while Jade quickly slid off from the wolf Laguz's back and lunged, driving her sword into the slits between the armor. Grunting in pain the soldier fell dead as he was finished off by a heavy pounce by Volug while Maurim and then Jill flew past to start attacking the other soldiers on the landing. Staying away from the mages, Volug and Nailah took care of the soldiers further ahead while Jade and Jill easily fought and took down the mages.

Down at the bottom Micaiah's group were fighting and making their way up the stairs and ledges. Moving past Micaiah and Sothe, who were fighting off some soldiers with the others, Leonardo went up the stairs to shoot at the soldier on top of the ledge while Edward tried to jump up and attack the ones that were coming to block the path. Once the ledge was clear Nolan and Leonardo climbed after Edward to help him fight with more soldiers, injuring every one they saw while Leonardo took them down from afar. After finishing the soldiers at the bottom who had come in from behind as reinforcements, Sothe, Micaiah and the Black Knight followed their group up the stairs while Zihark went after Nailah's group.

By the time Micaiah's group reached the top of the first landing, it was already cleared of soldiers. "Is everyone okay to move on?" Sothe asked when they briefly met up, briefly giving the Black Knight a death glare before looking around. When he saw that all were well and ready, with the exceptions of a few scratches here and there, Sothe sent up Nailah's group for the first attack. Skipping the general waiting for them at the stairs, Maurim, Jill, and Zihark attacked the two soldiers and mage behind it while Nailah, Volug, and Jade jumped the other ledge to get to the next set of soldiers. Being so close to Jarod now more of his men began start targeting them as fast as they could to prevent them from getting any closer. While Nailah and Volug fought with two generals Jade covered their backs when two archers aimed for them. Charging at them, Jade managed to avoid the first arrow but didn't have enough time to dodge the second one and got nicked at her side. Biting back the pain, Jade slashed at the arm of one archer, disarming him, quickly killed the second archer in two blows, and then finished off the first archer before she could get caught in another skirmish.

With Nailah's group taking care of soldiers on the left side and working their way up, Sothe and Micaiah raced to the right staircase in order to gain a higher vantage on one of the other landings above Jarod. With both sides of their groups surrounding Jarod, it wouldn't be too hard to defeat him. As the two leaders ran past with Laura and Leonardo, Nolan, Edward, and the Black Knight followed a little behind as they fought with the four generals guarding Jarod. Guarding the landing were three simple soldiers. Lunging for the nearest one, Sothe slashed at him a few times, dodging a counterattack and creating an opening for Leonardo to shoot an arrow through him. Next to Leonardo, keeping at a good distance, Micaiah shot the next soldier with her light magic while Sothe and Leonardo killed the other one. The soldier that Micaiah attacked attempted a counterattack as he threw a javelin at her, but was intercepted by Sothe who threw it back at him and finished him with a slash to the neck. It was now just the four of them on the platform overlooking where Jarod stood horrified at how quickly he was being beaten.

Finished with the remaining soldiers at the back Jill and Zihark hurried to help Nolan small group with the four strong generals. Maurim came up behind, shifted back into his humanoid form with some injuries. Keeping away from the battle Maurim eventually made it to the top of the left landing where Jade quickly took out a mage that had climbed up in a desperate attempt to keep them away. Same with the other side when they went up against Sothe's daggers. After those two mages, it was just Jarod by himself. Despite being the only one standing, he still wore a mask of dignified arrogance. Looking challengingly at Micaiah at his left he smirked and gestured her forward.

"So it's you... little girl." Jarod said, looking challengingly at Micaiah at his left as he smirked and gestured her forward.

Standing next to Micaiah, Sothe looked at her. "Don't, Micaiah."

"Maiden, take no risks upon yourself." The Black Knight said as he stepped up to her other side. "You are the heart of this army, the soul that inspires us. We must not loose you." Like Sothe, he too turned to look at her as he drew his sword. "Leave this battle to me, and stay back."

Sothe opened his mouth and was about to say something to the Black Knight, but was interrupted by Micaiah as she addressed them both. "Thank you for your concern, Sothe, Sir Knight. But I am going to fight." Micaiah said as she stared down at Jarod. "You and and everyone else are putting your lives on the line. I will not shirk my duty."

"You... are much... like her." The Black Knight said, his sword lowering without meaning to.

"What?" Asked Micaiah.

"... Nothing."

Taking a steadying breath, and ignoring the warnings of Sothe and the Black Knight, Micaiah jumped down to face Jarod, but still kept herself at a safe distance. Sothe followed quickly behind her as Nailah, Volug, and Jade also jumped to join them at the bottom. "General Jarod, the battle is over. Surely you can see it. You never believed Daein could do it, did you? But here you stand, broken, defeated by my countrymen and friends." Micaiah said, her voice ringing loud and clear throughout the keep.

"Have I really, I wonder?" Jarod said as he shifted his weight onto one foot and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't I tell you, with you dead, there is no 'Liberation Army.' This is my golden opportunity... One blow is all it takes to turn defeat to victory. Such a lovely thought."

"I will not loose to you. More importantly, the people of Daein will not loose to you." As if on cue, Sothe shot forward for an attack. Moving past the point of Jarod's spear point, Soth managed to strike him in a few spots where his dagger could tear skin and quickly got out of range.

"So, you have the audacity to approach me at last. Don't expect an easy fight. Before I die, I will see each of you dead before me." Just as Jarod said that, Jade rushed towards Jarod. He lunged his spear out towards Jade, who blocked his attack and left him open for Volug and Nailah's fangs. Blood gushing from his wounds and surrounded by his enemies, Jarod glared angrily at all of them. His eyes especially found Micaiah's as she dealt the final blow.

"Gg-ghuahh..." Jarod cried out, dropping to his knees but keeping his body supported a moment longer with his spear. "I am... sorry for nothing. I regret... nothing. Because I did it my way... You win, Priestess. You must be delighted. Enjoy it while you can... Because... sooner or later... you..." Even with his last breaths, Jarod didn't get to finish what he was saying. As the tension left his body, Jarod slipped into death and fell onto the floor.

Micaiah allowed a short moment to go by as she stared at the dead general's body before turning to her friends. "We've won! We've taken back our country! Daein is under our control once again!" Micaiah shouted and everyone cheered. "Alright. Since we've done our part, I think we should head outside and help out as much as we can. I will go back to camp with Sothe and give my reports to Prince Pelleas." When everyone was in agreement Micaiah led everyone outside the keep and began splitting them off into groups and informing them on what they can do.

Just as they were about to move out a golden dog with floppy ears and something around its neck came running up to them, straight for Jade's turned back. Before the dog could get to her Volug stepped forward and bared his fangs at the dog. Cowering and whimpering before the wolf the dog looked pleadingly at Jade and tried going around Volug. When Jade turned around to see what was going on she stopped short at how familiar the dog looked. "Sunny, is that really you?" With a small laugh Jade made her way towards the dog, rubbing Volug's head as she passed. "It's okay, Volug. Sunny is just my mom's dog. Why are you here little one?" Jade stooped down to hug Sunny as he greeted her with barks and yips.

"What a beautiful dog." Micaiah said behind Jade as she reached to pet Sunny on the head. "But if he's your mother's dog what is he doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Sunny?" Jade said, a strange feeling settling over her as she stared at the dog that she once knew as a puppy. "And what's this around your neck?" Sunny sat still as Jade tugged open the small pouch, leaving it tied around his neck as she peered inside. In the pouch was a folded note along with some coins. Hesitantly Jade pulled out the piece of paper and started reading it. Jade didn't notice that at the same time she finished reading the note Volug looked so suddenly at her that some of the members of the Dawn Brigade did the same only to be confused.

"Hey Jade, is there simething wrong?" Edward asked, since he, other than Micaiah, was closest to her. Silently folding the paper Jade stood up, her head thoughtfully lowered as she looked at Sunny for a moment. Sighing deeply Jade looked at Micaiah with a slight smile.

"Can I ask you a favor, Micaiah?" Jade asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Um, my mother asked me to pick up a few things for her here. I'll be right back so you all can go back to camp. I'll catch up... Please." When Micaiah nodded her head Jade took off with Sunny close on her heels. She ran down the street for a few moments before Sunny led her down a different street and was gone from sight. Volug had taken one step, as if to follow, but stopped when Micaiah picked something off the ground. In her haste Jade dropped the piece of paper she had been reading earlier.

"So what does it say?" Nailah asked, suddenly appearing next to Micaiah with Sothe on the other.

"Jade said that it was just something that her mother wanted her to get." Micaiah said.

"It didn't seem that way to me."

"What do you mean?" Nailah didn't answer, but nodded at the piece of paper instead. Wordlessly Micaiah opened the note and read loud enough for only the other members of the Dawn Brigade to hear. "We're in Nevassa. Saw you in the army during the attack. Your father and brother died protecting me and Sunny. We've always been proud of you and love you very much. I am sorry for leaving you so soon. Sunny will lead you home. Take care of him for me or you'll get a terrible scolding with paint and charcoal." Micaiah's eyes widened once she had finished reading, feeling sorry for their friend. The note was hurriedly scribbled on a piece of paper dotted with wet marks and a bit of red on the corner.

"She'll probably stay at her parent's home for a while to mourn." Nailah said, taking the note from Micaiah to take a better look at it and then giving it back. "Volug, stay with Jade until she decides to return to camp, I shall accompany Micaiah back." The corner of Nailah's lips curled up slightly in an almost sad and knowing smile as she watched Volug bolt down the stairs of the keep and onto the streets as he followed Jade's scent.


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10

Everything was quiet as Jade and Sunny stood in front of a nearly collapsed house. Some parts of it were charred by fire while others were destroyed and broken. When they arrived at the place they caught a few thieves targeting the house. Angered by this, Jade took them out without a second thought. After that no one else came by, leaving her alone as Sunny circled around her whining to go inside. After a long time of just staring at the house, Jade eventually took one step forward and then another until she was finally in the doorway.

What she saw was a place that was familiar yet different at the same time. The inside of the house was decorated with many of the same paintings and art stuff that her mother always did. Putting up old and new artwork of the things that she sees and the people that she meets. But most of all, she can see many paintings that would be her or symbolize her. Her mother did always dote on her a little too much. Paintings with memorized close ups of her green eyes or wisps of her dark blue hair, a few that depicted here as a Laguz if she was one, her father teaching her how to fight, several with her and Nightmare. All of them, however, were covered in layers of debris or even broken.

Tearing her eyes away from the pictures that were beginning to hurt her chest, Jade walked into the house. The thing that was different about this house was only that it had a different layout than her old home and that it was completely ruined. From a cheery and lively home to another wrecked building of war. As Jade walked further in, she eventually saw a large pile of stacked up wood and brick that came down when part of the house collapsed. At the base of it a bit of blood could be seen seeping out, along with a few peeks of something colorful. Without thinking Jade got down and tried to remove the wooden beams and large chunks of heavy clay. Because they were too heavy to move just by herself, Jade only managed to move a few things just a little by the time she became so scratched up it hurt to continue.

"Mom. I'm so sorry." Jade said as her tears began to fall without her noticing. "I didn't know you guys were here. I would've come sooner." Never liking the feel of crying Jade hurriedly tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming.

Next to her Sunny whined and licked her on the cheek in an attempt to comfort her. Absentmindedly Jade patted her with a bloody hand and then shifted her position to try to move the heavy beams again. Grabbing onto a part of the large wood, Jade was about to push when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Volug kneeling next to her.

"Volug." Jade said, surprised to see him but too grieved to ask why. She wiped her eyes again and looked away so that Volug couldn't see her uncontrollable tears. "Please help me. My mom..."

Without a word Volug gently pulled her up and moved her aside, frowning a little when he caught sight of her scratched up hands and arms. Shifting into a wolf he bit the wood that Jade was holding and threw it aside. A few times Jade tried to help and remove several things that she knew she could carry, but Volug would always nudge her away. Eventually everything was moved away to reveal the crumpled body of her mother.

Jade was still in so much shock that all she could do was stare at her mother, desperately trying to remember her as the woman she used to know and not the lifeless one before her. Sunny was the first one to her, whining and licking and nuzzling her to wake up. Her mother was wearing her favorite dress whenever she was painting, which was almost everyday. Jade's legs felt like lead as she walked towards her mother, Volug already shifting to his humanoid form as he stood off to the side to give her privacy. For a long time Jade sat in the middle of the wrecked house, holding her mother's head on her lap as she cried, Sunny at her side as Volug occupied himself elsewhere but still kept close by in case he was needed. Eventually Volug noticed that Jade had fallen asleep, tired from the earlier battle and the shocked from the sudden deaths of her family.

A little unsure of what to do, Volug stooped down and gently shook Jade. _Are you ready to go back and join the others?_ Volug said once her tired green eyes were focused on him.

"I'm sorry, Volug. I don't know what you just said." Jade mumbled emptily.

Mentally kicking himself, Volug tried to think of the right words to use. "Go... camp?" Volug asked.

Somewhat understanding his meaning, Jade nodded and turned her head away to quickly wipe at her tears again. Looking down one last time at her mother, Jade reluctantly put her head down from her lap, but didn't move.

"Volug, were you able to find my brother or father?" Jade asked in the same empty voice. From the corner of her eye, Jade saw that Volug shook his head. She wasn't really expecting a good answer anyway. Knowing them, she was sure that they were fighting elsewhere and died in a place where it would be almost impossible to find them. "Can we bury her, before we leave?" Volug's answer was picking up her mother's body and then looking at her to lead the way.

The two of them walked until they were out of the city and out of sight of the camp that everyone was starting to make their way to. When Jade found a spot, Volug and Sunny dug a deep enough hole for them to put her mother in. Once again Volug waited patiently for Jade as she said her last goodbyes and promises to stay safe and to come visit someday.

After a while, Jade forced a smile on her face as she turned to Volug, trying to seem fine. "Come on, Volug. I'm ready to go now." Volug came closer, but he only stared at her. "I noticed that you spoke earlier. You know, in a way that I can understand you. I'm happy, you should try to speak more. You're always so silent and..." Jade trailed off from her sentence when she couldn't keep up with the fake smile.

Thinking it better to not talk, Jade began to walk when Volug caught her hand and wrapped his arms around her. Jade just stood there for a moment, a little surprised, and then tried to pull away only making Volug hug her tighter and put a hand on the back of her head.

"Volug, I'm fine. I just need some time alone." Jade said, resting her forehead on Volug's shoulder and huging him back. With her head tucked under his chin, Jade could feel Volug shake his head.

"Jade." At the sound of her name coming from Volug for the first time, Jade looked up at him. "Not... fine." Feeling tears beginning to stng again, Jade hid her face against his chest. She didn't like crying. Not that she thought that it was weak of her, but just that it was kind of annoying to keep wiping her eyes.

Volug let her cry and stroked her head once before lifting her up in his arms. He knew that if he tried to do it when she's in a better mood, Jade would squirm and try to get down. Seeing that the sun has nearly set, Volug turned around and started heading back to camp as Jade began to drift off into sleep, Sunny following silently behind.

When Volug reached camp he saw that everyone was at a party celebration in a large tent that had been put up for things like this. He could care very little about these kinds of gatherings, staying around only because he was accompanying his queen or relaxing with Jade, so he began to head towards the rest of the camp to a tent that Jade shares with the other girls in the Dawn Brigade.

Volug had just passed the large tent when Nailah noticed him outside. "Volug, there you are. Is Jade alright?" Nailah asked as she went over to them and laid a hand over Jade's forehead. "Take her to our tent then meet me back here." Nailah ordered and then went back in to look for Micaiah. Volug inclined his head in a bow and turned to the direction of the tents reserved for higher-ups.

In Nailah's tent one bigger section was divided off for the Wolf Queen while the other side was where Rafiel and Volug slept. As Nailah ordered, Volug brought Jade to the tent and gently set her down on his bedding. Even though Volug was provided a fur bed he never really uses it because he was always in wolf form. Making sure that she was properly covered and would be comfortable, Volug stroked her cheek and briefly placed his forehead against hers before getting up and leaving, making sure the dog stayed outside.

After finding Nailah and Rafiel outside the camp, Volug followed her to the edge of camp to where they saw Micaiah and Sothe talking with Tormod and his friends. While they talked Volug just sat off to the side, not paying much attention or listening because his mind was on something else. Every now and then he would look towards the direction of the tent. After their conversation he saw that Nailah and Rafiel seemed to be leaving with Tormod's group. He reluctantly began to follow when Nailah stopped him.

"Volug, you stay here. I want you to protect Micaiah and take care of Jade." Nailah smiled slightly when she saw Volug's ears perk a bit. "I'm sure you want to stay anyway. Come Rafiel, we shall leave." With that the Wolf Queen and the Heron Prince turned away and left with Tormod. As a loyal retainer, Volug diligently waited where he was until his queen was out of sight. After informing Micaiah that he was staying with them, much to Sothe's annoyance, Volug immediately left to return to Jade.

Back in the tent, Jade woke up with a start when she realized that she wasn't in a very familiar place. Looking around she did note that she was in a tent, much bigger than the one she shared with Laura, Ilyana, and Meg. Getting up slowly because of how sore she felt, she finally realized that she was in Nailah's tent, seeing the small scatterings of Volug's fur and Rafiel's down feathers.

"Why did Volug bring me here instead?" Jade asked outloud. She had just decided to sit back down on the fur bedding that she was sleeping on earlier when thoughts of her family came back to her. Fighting with the sudden weakness in her legs, Jade took deep breaths as she tried to think of something to distract her from these heavy feelings. Seeing that none of her stuff was with her, Jade ran out of the large tent to retrieve her sketchbook, not noticing the dog at her heels. Finding it easily in the dark, Jade mentally checked herself and headed towards the celebrations.

When Volug arrived back at the tent, he nearly felt panicked when he couldn't see Jade anywhere. Picking up her scent, he followed it back to her own tent and then found himself at the party. He couldn't really understand why she would be wandering around and celebrating when something as traumatic as death to her whole family just happened not too long ago. Having a mind to drag her back to the tent and make her rest, Volug weaved his way around the crowd. Eventually he found her sitting slightly off to the side sketching someone while a few members of the Dawn Brigade hovered around her, a little unsure of what to do as they tried to convince Jade to rest from the day. When they spotted Volug they looked a little relieved.

"Jade look, we know that you're going through a hard time right now. You don't have to be here, you should rest." Micaiah said, squatting next to Jade.

"I'm fine. I, I just don't to think about anything right now." Jade answered, then telling the person that she was sketching to stay still when they noticed that Volug was standing next to him. Micaiah sighed and looked at everyone, silently questioning what else they should do.

Volug stared at Jade for a moment, also wondering what else to do. Seeing that Jade wasn't going to move anytime soon, Volug curled around her like he always did whenever she was drawing and nudged Sunny a little jealously off to the side.

Through the celebrations Volug and Sunny stayed with Jade, even as some of the soldiers began to clean up when the party eventually came to an end. When it was just the two of them left, in the dark and empty tent, did Volug finally lift his head and looked questioningly at Jade once more.

"I'm ready to go to sleep now." Jade finally said in a tired voice. Silently, Volug slowly got up as he nudged Jade onto his back. Sensing that there was no one else outside, Volug shifted and left the tent. Outside, the camp was dimly lit with torch poles scattered throughout the place, along with a few that are held by those on guard duty. Avoiding them, Volug eventually reached the tent that he and left Jade in earlier.

Once inside Volug set Jade down gently back onto the bedding, making sure that she was comfortable. He was about to move away a bit, to shift back into a wolf, when Jade touched his arm, startling him a little. Confused as to what she wanted, Volug turned fully towards her, took her hand, and waited patiently for Jade to say something. Jade didn't say anything, but merely tugged at his hand. Understanding her gesture Volug, a bit hesitant, laid down besides Jade, who scooted closer to him. Instinctively, Volug wrapped his arms around her and tried to ignore the dog at her back.

"Sorry, this is probably a bit weird for you, but it's just for right now." Jade said as she began to drift off into sleep.

Volug watched her sleep for a while, thinking about things that he'd never thought of before until now. It wasn't quite the right timing, but he couldn't help it. Brushing away a few strands of hair from Jade's face, Volug wondered about the idea of having her as his mate.

_My Mate...?_ Volug whispered to himself in the ancient language, playing with the thought in his head. He was a little surprised at how strongly he was feeling about this as he sighed and placed his fore head upon hers. Unfortunately for Volug, Queen Nailah already left before he finally decided to ask permission to choose a mate. Even though he was sure that Nailah would accept Jade, even she suggested her to him, he still wanted to do it by what the laws said. 'I will just have to wait until I meet with Her Majesty again.' Volug thought. 'Til then, I will stay by Jade's side and do my duty.' With that thought, Volug protectively wrapped his tail around and went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Jade woke up not knowing for a moment where she was.

Turning over, she bumped into Volug's large furry body. Sitting up to get a better look, Jade saw that Volug shifted in his sleep and was curled around her and keeping Sunny out of the circle. Smiling a little at the scene, Jade kissed Volug on his head and quietly left the tent with the golden dog by her side.

The sun was just barely shining over the treetops as Jade made her way to her former tent, passing a few people who were beginning to wake and break camp before it was time to go back down to the city. Eventually Jade met Micaiah on the way, which was who Jade wanted to talk with.

"You're leaving? Why now?" Miacaiah asked sadly.

"I. I can't go back into the city. Not yet. I'll be back sooner or later, but I just want to have some away, especially from here." Jade said.

"What about Volug?" Micaiah asked after a moment of silence. "I know how close you two are. I honestly don't know what he'll do. Because last night, before Nailah left, she told Volug to stay here to protect me and to take care of you." Jade obviously didn't know, yet at the same time she didn't seem too surprised.

"I don't know. I want to stay here with him too. I really won't be away for too long, just enough until I feel better about... what happened yesterday. Volug needs to stay here to protect you, since it is the first thing that Nailah said." Micaiah nodded her head in understanding, saddened by the a friend leaving, but let the sword fighter go.

Back at the tent, Volug woke and stretched out with a large yawn, feeling more rested than ever. When he turned to look at Jade, he was immediately on his feet when he saw that she was no longer besides him. Shooting out of the tent, startling a few people, Volug followed her scent until he found her sitting atop Nightmare at the edge of camp, her things packed behind her, and talking with Micaiah and a few of the other members in the Dawn Brigade. Seeing Volug approaching them, the others said their goodbyes, leaving Jade and Micaiah.

"Hey sleepy head, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Jade teased halfheartedly, though she could tell that Volug already knew what was going on by the pained look on his face when he shifted to talk to her.

What_ is wrong? Why are you leaving?_ Volug paused for a moment. "W-why?" He said.

Jade's eyes misted over a little until she wiped her eyes. "I can't stay here. Not in this city. Anywhere else would be fine, but I just don't want to be here. You do understand right, Volug." Even though Jade knew that Volug understood her reason, she still felt terrible. "I'm really sorry, Volug. I promise to be back when I can. And it will be you that I see first. I just hope by then you'll talk to me more like yesterday."

Volug was torn about what to do. He desperately wanted to convince her to stay, and tell her that he wanted to ask her to be his mate. Then again, he also understood her pain, knew that she needed to work through her loss. Going up to Jade, he laid a hand on her knee and looked up at her. _Please stay_ Volug said, letting Micaiah translate for him.

"I will. After I work out my feelings." Jade said, placing her hand on his. Nightmare shifted a little, nearly breaking the contact, but remained still. Sighing Volug looked down sadly and, with his other hand, took off his necklace of wolf fangs. He stared at it for a moment and gave it to Jade. Understanding his meaning, Jade tied the necklace around her neck and smiled down at Volug. "I promise to give it back." Jade said. Without another word, Jade wheeled Nightmare around and galloped away with Sunny easily keeping pace.

For a while Volug and Micaiah watched her go until she was out of sight. The whole time Micaiah could sense the longing sadness emanating from the wolf Laguz, so much so that she even felt she was going to cry just by standing near him.

"I can sense how deeply you care about Jade." Micaiah said, looking over at Volug. "I suppose you wanted to ask her to be your mate." Already knowing that Micaiah has the ability to sense people's emotions, Volug just glanced at her at the corner of his eye and flicked his tail in response. Micaiah didn't say anything else and left Volug to himself. He stayed where he was until he could no longer sense Jade and went back to camp to help pack up.


End file.
